La boda de Harry
by acrata
Summary: Chap 4 arriva empieza igual q el avance pero tienes q seguir leyendo en fin... siento la demora
1. La boda de Harry

**Ya lo saben nada es mío, todo pertenece a la Rowling.**

**Muerte al WB y al imperio!.**

La boda de Harry.

-estas segura q deseas hacerlo, toda vía hay tiempo, no tiene por q ser tan aprisa cariño- pregunto Molly Weasley a su hija mientras le añadía unas pequeñas flores color crema al tocado del cabello –claro mamá, sabes q lo amo y siempre lo he amado además hace dos año q retorno Voldemort- Molly se estremeció

-vamos mamá cuando lo llamaras por su nombre, bastante daño ya nos ha hecho como para q en nuestros corazones exista un sentimiento, hacia él distinto al odio- una sombra cruzo por la antes risueña cara de la pelirroja - no estamos mas cerca hoy de vencerlo de lo q estábamos hace dos años y no quiero q la muerte me encuentre sin haber sido completamente feliz en vida- la determinación y seguridad plena con que hablaba la guapa chica de cabellos naranjos hizo q Molly desistiera –es q eres tan pequeña, recién terminaste la escuela, me a pena q te vayas tan pronto de mi lado- dijo la señora regordeta al tiempo q se quitaba una lagrima de la mejilla -mamá, no me iré de tu lado, siempre estaremos para ti, sabes q nos podrás visitar cuando quieras- dijo la pelirroja dándole un fuerte abrazo a su madre

–¡Ginny estas hermosa!- Hermione apareció por la puerta de la habitación –tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Ron debe estar usando babero- dijo Ginny mirando el vestido lila de dama de honor q llevaba puesto su amiga –nunca pensé q tu fueras la primera eres tan joven- dijo la castaña abrazándola suavemente

–OH, vamos Herm, no empieces tú también, ya bastante tengo con mi familia para tener q soportar también a mis amigos –

en ese momento una chica rubia con grandes y soñadores ojos celestes entro a la habitación –Luna tu también estas hermosa, no saben cuanto me alegran q aceptaran ser mis damas de honor-

-como crees q íbamos a negarnos eres nuestra mejor amiga, además te traje un regalo- la rubia saco de su bolsillo unos grandes aretes de rabanillos, le paso un par a Ginny y otro a Hermione –para q estemos las cuatro iguales, ya le entregue a Tonk su par – dijo desbordante de emoción, la chicas tuvieron q hacer q hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir el ataque de risas del momento. Ginny alzo uno de los pendientes – gracias Luna son francamente…especiales- mientras pensaba una excusa para evitar tener q pasar por la vergüenza de llevar esos horribles pendientes el día de su boda. Su madre q miraba atentamente la situación intervino –lo siento Luna, pero Ginny usara otros aretes- las chicas la miraron expectantes, la señora Weasley saco de su bolsillo unos pendientes –mamá son hermosos- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante mientras sostenía los aretes eran de oro terminados en una pequeña perla. Molly la miro orgullosa –tu abuela me los entrego el día de mi boda con tu padre, las mujeres Weasley los hemos usado de generación en generación. Aunque creo q tú eres la mas joven desde tu bisabuela-

-¡mamá! Basta-

-ya, yo solo decía- Ginny se sentó en el tocador frente al espejo y se maquillo suavemente luego de desechar las opiniones de su madre, Hermione y Luna. Ya q por ellas iba pintada como madonna o mejor aun le había dicho Hermione q fuera sin maquillaje y Luna quería q siguiera el look de una snukjil de cola pomposa –creo q estoy lista –dijo al fin. Giro en si misma, en verdad se veía radiante, el vestido era de un suave color crema sin tirantes ajustado q caía anchamente después de la cintura, el cabello lo llevaba en una cola alta y unos rizos se escapaban rebeldes. Llevaba un tocado de flores del cual se sujetaba el velo, sus ojos castaños brillaban de un modo inusual y sus finos labios no podían esconder la genuina sonrisa de felicidad q en esos momentos iluminaba su rostro. Las tres mujeres que la acompañaban suspiraron –waw Gin te vez fabulosa, pero creo q mejor bajas o al novio le dará un colapso nervioso- dijo Tonk q en esos momentos entraba a la habitación -Bill te espera abajo- las mujeres se empezaron a poner nerviosas –te esperamos abajo, tranquila todo va estar bien- le dijo su madre dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ginny se quedo sola, le dio una ultima mirada a su habitación de la infancia, el cobertor rosa de la cama con unas hadas juguetonas q cambiaban continuamente de posición, los libros de cuentos q su padre le leía cada noche, su padre, como lo extrañaba, cuanto le gustaría q estuviera aquí en este momento, ¡maldito Voldemort! Cuanto le había quitado. Desecho ese recuerdo nada empañaría el día más feliz de su vida. Siguió recorriendo la habitación miro por la ventana el jardín de su casa e infinitos recuerdos vinieron a su mente de ella y sus hermanos jugando en él, cuantas travesuras habían protagonizado, pero eso quedaba en el pasado esta era la ultima vez q su cuarto le pertenecía ya q en unas horas seria una mujer casada con otra vida junto al hombre q amaba, sonrió internamente cuanto había esperado por ese momento, tomo el ramo de flores q estaba en la mesita de noche apago la luz y salio del cuarto.

Bill la esperaba al pie de la escalera, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando vio a su mas pequeña y única hermana vestida de novia, le cedió el brazo y ella lo tomo gustosa – Gin estas radiante cuanto le hubiera gustado a papá estar contigo en este momento, como lamento ser yo el que te entregue a tu futuro esposo –

-lo se Bill, a mi también me gustaría q estuviera junto a nosotros-

-pero no nos pongamos tristes este es tu día hermanita y déjame decirte q si ese novio tuyo te llorar, solo debes llamarnos y nosotros le haremos pagar con intereses por cada una de tus lagrimas- la pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa –no te preocupes Bill el jamás me haría llorar- el pelirrojo la miro con picardia –eso no lo dudo, después de la conversación q tuvimos- Ginny se puso seria

-Bill me lo prometieron, me prometieron q no harían ni una sola cosa para intimidarlo ya soy grande puedo defenderme sola-

-lo sabemos Gin pero somos tus hermanos mayores, es nuestro deber- Ginny en ese momento estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, pero el hecho de q en ese momento llegaron al patio donde estaban todos los invitados hizo q se detuviera o tal vez fue el nudo q se le hizo en ese momento en el estomago ¿Quién sabe? La pelirroja empezó a caminar tratando de sonreír. Los gemelos habían hecho un trabajo impresionante con la decoración el patio de la madriguera estaba hermoso: la hierba larga e irregular, ahora estaba pareja y corta, ningún nomo asomaba su cabeza y en el centro había una cúpula de madera hecha literalmente por arte de magia decorada con hermosas y grandes flores blancas q se enlazaban en los pilares, la chica sentía q en cualquier momento desfallecería cuanta atención recibía en ese momento, miro hacia los lados, solo había gente cercana a ellos, a la orden, ya q la boda era un secreto, habían venido Seamus, Dean, Justin, Hanna, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee al resto no los podía identificar bien debido a su nerviosismo, en la primera fila estaba su madre y los gemelos, la miraban tristes al otro extremo estaban la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Lupin y Dumbledore, ellos le sonreían, se imaginaba q en cualquier momento se tropezaría y seria el hazme reír una novia q se cae en medio de su gran entrada, dio gracias de q su alto y fuerte hermano no dejaría q eso pasara él la sostendría con fuerza, se obligo a mirar a delante y vio a sus damas de honor Tonk, Hermione y Luna las tres vestían vestidos lilas se veían muy lindas a pesar de los aretes de pepinillos, al parecer Herm no pudo rehuir el regalo de Luna y a tonk, al parecer no le importaba mucho, al lado de ella estaba el padrino, Ron se veía muy guapo en frac y la miraba cariñosamente, al lado el novio, Harry se veía hermoso con su traje, ya nada quedaba del Harry tímido e infantil de los tiempos de Hogwarts el dolor lo había hecho crecer de golpe, la muerte de Sirius solo fue el comienzo numerosas victimas sembraron el ascenso de Voldemort cada una mas dolorosa q la anterior. De aquel bajito y delgado muchacho de quince años tampoco quedaba mucho un año de entrenamiento de auror habían borrado todo rastro de debilidad en el cuerpo del chico, su porte, su espalda ancha, ese cabello negro y desordenado sin contar esos impresionantes ojos verdes dejaban loca a cualquiera, nada tenia q envidiar a los años de escuela de su padre, pero él solo tenía ojos para su amada pelirroja q siempre había estado a su lado en esos momentos de oscuridad donde la única luz visible era ella, ella lo había traído de vuelta a la vida, bastaba ver su sonrisa para saber q cualquier cosa era posible, bastaba ver esos luminosos ojos castaños para q una alegría infinita le inundara el alma, tan solo una palabra para q todo pareciera mas fácil, ella era su pelirroja.

Harry la contemplaba con una admiración única, al verse en esos ojos verdes, Ginny se sintió segura y dejo de fijarse en lo q había a su alrededor, por primera vez desde q había cruzado la puerta q daba hacia el patio esbozo una sonrisa sincera y se sintió plenamente feliz, ninguna preocupación inundaba su alma y cuando Bill la entrego al novio sintió q flotaba para llegar a los brazos de Harry , el chico de gafas le dirigió una mirada de infinito amor y se dispusieron a escuchar al párroco.

-hermanos en este día estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes, en estos tiempos donde la oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros, son estas cosas las q nos recuerdan q la felicidad aun es un derecho y que existe esperanza, por q si estas almas tan jóvenes han decidido unirse es por q el amor habita en sus corazones y siempre q exista amor, existirá un luz de esperanza q se multiplique y se expanda extinguiendo la oscuridad- Ginny Harry se miraban a los ojos y sus manos estaban entrelazadas –¿Harry Potter aceptas a Ginevra Weasley como tu legitima esposa?- pregunto el párroco –yo Harry James Potter te acepto a ti Ginebra Molly Weasley como mi legitima esposa, prometo amarte y te juro q nada te sucederá mientras tus ojos puedan contemplar los míos, porque mientras pueda ver en tus ojos el brillo de esperanza q siempre los alumbra, sabré q nada es imposible y q cualquier cosa q este en mis manos para garantizar tu felicidad es poca. Yo Harry James Potter te acepto como compañera, no te pido q me sigas, ni q me guíes solo te pido q camines junto a mi por este difícil camino q nos ha tocado vivir, para que juntos aportemos con nuestro granito de arena a la tranquilidad del mundo mágico, te amo Gin- Ron le paso la alianza y Harry dulcemente se la coloco en el dedo –Ginevra Weasley ¿acepta a Harry Potter como su legitimo esposo? –yo Ginevra Molly Weasley te acepto a ti Harry James Potter como mi legitimo esposo y prometo q este amor q siento en el pecho y q en cualquier momento se desbordará, nunca se acabará mientras yo viva. Yo prometo estar siempre junto a ti en el camino q hemos elegido por q mientras tus ojos posean el color de la esperanza y yo este a tu lado nunca dudare de lo q podamos realizar juntos, nunca dudare q para el mundo mágico existe un mañana y nosotros debemos trabajar para q sea un mañana feliz donde nuestros hijos puedan ir tranquilos a la escuela sin temer q un día les notifiquen q se quedaron sin padres, y para q ese día llegue yo trabajare a tu lado por q te amo Harry- Ginny le sonrió tiernamente y coloco el anillo en su dedo- yo los nombro marido y mujer- el párroco hechizo las alianzas y una hebra dorada las unió para luego desaparecer - puede besar a la novia- Harry le levanto el velo, tomo a Ginny por la cintura y le dio un suave y tierno beso, cuando al fin se separaron, Ron los abrazo fuertemente, lo mismo q la comitiva q los acompañaba en ese momento. El párroco desapareció por q tenia q casar a otra pareja. Por arte de magia aparecieron varias mesas, hermosamente decoradas con flores, repletas de comida y un gran pastel, empezó a sonar una alegre melodía y cayo la noche –bienvenido oficialmente a la familia – le dijo Molly cuando le dio uno de sus ya característicos abrazos a Harry – gracias señora Weasley-

-OH, vamos Harry ya somos familia me puedes decir Molly- Harry sonrió. La señora Weasley fue a abrazar a su hija –sabes Harry siempre te dije q esto me parecía lo mas irresponsable q hacías en tu vida, pero igual no me queda otra q felicitarte- Harry se disponía a recibir el fuerte abrazo de su mejor amiga, una vez q se separaron el chico de cabello alborotados sonrió

-Hermione mírala- Ginny en ese momento reía de una de las ocurrencias de Fred y George- ¿no se ve feliz? ¿Qué más da si Voldemort viene y nos mata a todos mañana? ¿Qué más da si yo muero mañana? O si ya todo esta perdido y no hay mas futuro o si somos solo unos niños jugando a ser adultos ¿Qué mas da? Si puedo ver esa sonrisa hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, si esos ojos me van a contemplar cada mañana cuando despierte, la amo Herm y la amo mas q a mismo nunca pensé q alguien me iba a importar de esa manera y no me digas q soy apresurado o irresponsable por q la vida es corta y hay q vivirla q mas da casarse hoy o dentro de diez años si estoy seguro q aunque pasaran cien años me casaría con la misma pelirroja, porque siento aquí- Harry puso la mano en su corazón- q nacimos para estar juntos- Hermione lo miro aprensiva – pero Harry solo tienes 18 años- el chico la miro firme –Herm tu deberías saber mejor q nadie q la sabiduría y la edad no siempre van de la mano-

-Hermione te vas a robar a mi esposo toda la noche por q señor Potter nos esperan para partir el pastel- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa –OH señora Potter vamos a ahora mismo no podemos hacer esperar al pastel- Harry beso dulcemente a Ginny en los labios.

Harry y Ginny partieron juntos el pastel, Ginny le enterró su trozo en la cara a Harry y este aprovecho q la pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose de él para tomar venganza y hacer lo mismo, pero no fue muy buena idea por q Ginny después de verse envuelta en merengue y crema quiso enterrar a Harry en lo q quedaba de pastel, por lo q el tuvo q detenerla con un apasionado y dulce beso q la dejo sin habla –niños ya dejen de jugar- Ron al ver la cara de los recién casados supo q había cometido el error mas grande de su vida al decir esa oración, en un minuto estuvo cubierto de merengue – ¡Ronald! deja de jugar con el pastel- escucho decir el pelirrojo a su madre – no vez q hay q servirles a los invitados- Ron bufo y se fue a sentar junto a Hermione, Ginny limpiaba a Harry y viceversa – a mi se me ocurren otras maneras de limpiar esto- le dijo Harry seductoramente a Ginny, cuando llego la profesora McGonagall

– profesora – dijeron ambos esperando a q la severa mujer los regañara por jugar con la comida o por la propuesta indecente q Harry acababa de hacerle a Ginny –OH vamos chicos ya no son mis alumnos, bien q me pueden decir Minerva, solo les vine a desear felicidades y decir q aunque me parece una decisión apresurada, señores Potter no pongan esa cara por q saben q es verdad les deseo lo mejor y estoy segura q no hay personas mas hecha el uno para el otro q ustedes dos y de eso estoy segura y creanme, q he visto pasar muchas parejas por Hogwarts- Harry y Ginny sonrieron y abrazaron efusivamente a su ex profesora. En ese minuto Ron golpeo una de las copas con su cuchara y se hechizo con un sonorus –conozco a Harry desde q ingrese a Hogwarts desde el primer día me demostró q era una persona integra, noble, leal y valiente y desde ese mismo día se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, a Ginny la conozco desde q nació ya q para su mala suerte soy su hermano mayor, en fin no hay personas mejores q la pareja q tengo a mi lado, estas hermosas personas han tenido la suerte de encontrarse y hoy empiezan a construir su vida juntos y creeme Harry q muy a mi pesar eres el mejor esposo q Ginny podría haber elegido aunque eso no dice q el día q hagas llorar a mi hermana te golpee hasta q mi nudillos se deshagan –Ron se detuvo al ver la cara de espanto de los invitados y se apresuro a alzar la copa - ¡por los novios!-

-¡por los novios!- exclamaron a coro los invitados alzando la copa. Ahora fue el turno de Harry golpear la copa e invocar un sonorus –Voldemort puede arrasar con todo mañana – la audiencia se estremeció – nos puede eliminar uno a uno, pero no nos puede arrebatar estos momentos de felicidad, no nos puede quitar el derecho a reír, divertirnos y disfrutar entre nosotros, ¿Qué sentido tiene pasar una vida luchando contra Voldemort, si al final te olvidas de vivirla? Si permitimos q él nos quite la alegría, la felicidad y las ganas de vivir habremos perdido la guerra sin siquiera haber luchado, por esto hay q vivir cada minuto al máximo- Harry alzo la copa - ¡por nosotros!-

-¡por nosotros!- exclamaron todos.

En ese momento empezó a sonar el vals de los novios

-Harry yo se q tu no bailas, no tienes q hacerlo si no quieres- le susurro Ginny al oído. Claro q quiero pelirroja, no seria la boda de tus sueños si los novios no bailaran el vals ¿no?- Harry le guiño un ojo picadamente, la tomo de un brazo y arrastro a la sorprendida Ginny a la pista de baile, la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a danzar al ritmo de la música, Ginny sentía como si todos sueños de niña se hicieran realidad, Harry la guiaba por la pista hecha mágicamente y ella se sentía como si danzara sobre nubes, no podía apartar los ojos de los de su esposo y él le sonreía tiernamente. La música fue cesando poco a poco y se acabo el encanto se fueron a sentar un rato – waw Harry donde aprendiste a bailar así-

-yo siempre he bailado así- Ginny lo miro incrédula- y yo en mi ratos me tiño de rubia y soy Britny Spear –en serio, mucho gusto señorita Britny- dijo Harry tomándole la mano efusivamente

-¡Harry!- la pelirroja le mando una mirada y el chico sintió q si su esposa era capaz de mirar así, era imposible mentirle – esta bien Gin, hice un curso corto, no quería q no bailaras el día de tu boda-

-Harry eres maravilloso- Ginny lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

Hermione y Ron bailaban alegremente en la pista lo mismo q Luna y Neville, Tonk y Bill , los gemelos reían con sus ex compañeras de Quidditch y la señora Weasley conversaba alegremente con la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledor. Harry y Ginny escapándose del bullicio de su fiesta se decidieron refugiar en el living supuestamente vacío de la madriguera –Remus- dijo la pareja al encontrar a su ex profesor de DCAO en uno de los sillones del living – ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- pregunto Harry –no me gusta mucho el ruido, al parecer a ustedes tampoco- los chicos sonrieron –sabes Harry quiero decirte q tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti esas palabras fueron muy veraces- Remus miro a Harry con orgullo – lo mismo digo Ginny si tu padre te hubiera visto ¿Quién diría q la pequeñita de los Weasley tenía semejante personalidad oculta?... solo quería desearles felicidad en este n nuevo camino q emprenden juntos, se q a Sirius también le gustaría decirte estas palabras, Harry se todo lo feliz q puedas por q te lo mereces- los dos adolescentes abrazaron cariñosamente a Lupin –Remus nosotros ya nos despedimos nos vamos a casa estamos algo cansados- dijo Harry – si muy cansados- corroboro Ginny y ambos dieron un gran bostezo muy fingido –me lo imagino – dijo Remus sonriendo.

Ginny se despedía de los invitados mientras Harry iba por la moto, sus damas de honor la abrazaban entre lagrimas –vamos chicas si nos vemos pasado mañana – decía Ginny –no es por eso, lloramos por q nosotras nunca nos casaremos- hipaba Luna, cuando Ginny se deshizo al fin de ellas, fue para caer en brazos de su madre –mi pequeñita ahora es una mujer, cuídate mucho mi pequeña Ginny cuanto te extrañare- Ginny hacia grandes esfuerzo por escabullirse de su abrazo – pero mamá, si nos invitaste a almorzar el domingo-

- lo se pero falta una semana y un día todavía – Molly lloraba desconsoladamente, por suerte sus hermanos llegaron para rescatarla de esa manguera andante que era su madre, los cuatro la llevaron a un lugar a parte –sabes hermana q como los únicos hombres pertenecientes a esta familia debemos velar por tu seguridad y felicidad – dijo George con exagerada solemnidad, luego siguió Fred –así es pequeña Ginny, así q si el desalmado de Potter te hace algo el mas mínimo desaire, daño o cualquier cosa q se le parezca-

- o hace brotar una sola lagrima de tus hermosos ojos- continuo Ron – no dudes en avisarnos, por q antes de q él pueda decir Quidditch estará en el hospital y ni Dumbledore lo podrá reconocer – Ginny los miro incrédula –miren Hombres Weasley, déjenme decirles q soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme sola y el día q ustedes manden a mi amado esposo al hospital vendré yo y les haré pagar uno a uno- Ginny les dirigió una mirada terrible y luego les sonrió al ver las miradas de arrepentimiento de sus hermanos, la chica los abrazo uno a uno y les beso sonoramente en la mejilla –nunca perdonaremos al infame q nos roba a nuestra hermanita- terció Bill abatido

–aunque sea nuestro principal inversionista –añadieron los gemelos –aunque sea como un séptimo hermano para mi-termino Ron .

Harry ya había llegado y conversaba seriamente con Dumbledore –no viajaremos de luna de miel no están las condiciones, después veremos si nos tomamos vacaciones por ahora no podemos yo este semestre termino el intensivo en la academia y gin lo empieza y eso sin contar nuestro trabajo para la orden, un viaje en estos momentos sería una locura- el anciano lo miro firme tras sus anteojos de media luna su aspecto era de un anciano agotado estos últimos dos años lo habían envejecido considerablemente

-si tienes razón y ahora ¿Dónde se van?-

- a nuestro departamento en Londres viviremos ahí por un tiempo- Ginny q por fin se había desligado de su familia se unía a la conversación –me imagino q ese apartamento tiene las condiciones de seguridad necesarias después de todo no es secreto q Voldemort va tras de ustedes-

-Bill se encargo de eso- dijo la pelirroja –uso las misma maldiciones q utiliza para Gringott ese departamento debe ser el lugar mas seguro de toda Gran Bretaña- sonrió Ginny –eso espero chicos, eso espero…en fin les deseo lo mejor en esta vida q emprenden juntos y ¡espero ver pronto algún pequeñín en tus brazos Ginny! -los chicos se enrojecieron y la señora Weasley tosió abruptamente – bueno ya nos vamos- dijo Harry pero al voltear dio con la amenazadora mirada de los hombres Weasley, el chico de gafas se estremeció, pero se relajo al ver q los cuatro hombres sonreían –Harry bienvenido a la familia!- los cuatro hermanos abrazaron al ahora quinto efusivamente –aunque eso no quita q una sola lagrima de Ginny y te la veras con nosotros- le susurro Bill al oído, Ginny sonreía. Harry se subió a la moto, la moto negra herencia de su padrino –pero como se van en esa cosa- se escucho decir a la señora Weasley. Giiny sonrió se dio vuelta y lanzo el ramo de flores, por el cual Luna casi pierde un ojo y Hermione uno de sus perfectos dientes, ya q Tonk hizo gala de su entrenamiento para auror, porque por suerte para Ron y Neville fue ella la q cogió el ramo. Ginny se subió el vestido se abrió de piernas y se subió a la moto se afirmo fuertemente de la cintura de su marido y emprendieron el viaje al Londres muggle.

Ginny sentía como sus cabellos se movían con el viento, se aferro con mas fuerza a la espalda de Harry, su Harry una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al contemplar el anillo en su dedo. Q diminutas se veían las casas muggle desde esa altura, pronto entraron a la ciudad y la velocidad de la moto empezó a disminuir, descendieron en un oscuro callejón y una vez q estuvieron seguros de q estaban solos, Harry activo los controles de visibilidad, aparcaron la moto en una calle cercana y subieron las escalera hasta el pequeño apartamento del cuarto piso, una vez en la puerta –permítame señora Potter- Harry la alzo en brazos –Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar- Ginny sonrió, q tranquilidad había en ese acogedor departamento, ella misma le había ayudado a decorarlo el verano pasado cuando Harry lo compro, la pequeña sala, la cocina americana, el estudio, el baño, la terracita q gracias ella parecía un extracto de la selva amazónica y la habitación, se sonrojó al pensar en las cosas q habían hecho ahí cuando aun no había ningún mueble, menudo dolor de espalda al otro día. Harry la depositó suavemente en la cama y se acerco a besarla suavemente, le acariciaba la espalda y recorrió con los labios el camino desde el cuello a los hombros, bajo delicadamente el cierre del vestido, se puso tras Ginny -me encanta tu espalda, tiene tantos lunares como estrellas tiene el cielo- y procedió a unirlos con los labios. Le beso en la frente se paro y le tendió la mano, al pararse el vestido de Ginny cayó al suelo y Harry la miro extasiado, ella estaba ahí solamente con un conjunto de ropa interior blanco de encaje eso era demasiado

–pelirroja eres hermosa – tomo a Gin por su breve cintura y empezó a danzar con ella al ritmo de una suave melodía q en ese momento empezaba a sonar, la chica solo se dejaba llevar con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, ella levanto la cabeza y busco sus labios con los de ella y se fundieron en un apasionado beso y como de la nada empezó a brotar la pasion q ambos se profesaban, Ginny le saco la camisa, él le soltó el cabello q cayo salvajemente sobre los blancos hombros de la pelirroja, parecía un ángel su ángel, la beso ardientemente y así siguieron el resto de la noche y entrada la mañana, besándose, acariciándose interminablemente hasta q borrachos y exhausto de pasión se durmieron.

-Gin, Gin despierta, amor despierta- Harry movía suavemente a Ginny tratando de despertarla, pero la pelirroja se negaba y volteaba repetidamente ante los esfuerzo de su marido – Ginny despierta, por favor amor- la pelirroja al fin abrió los ojos y no pudo si no sonreír al ver los ojos verdes del hombre q amaba, Harry llevaba solo unos jeans y al lado de él había una bandeja con café, zumo y pancakes –OH, Harry preparaste el desayuno- la pelirroja se incorporo para tomar zumo de calabaza, Harry le beso dulcemente en la cabeza y sentó frente a ella, todo iba perfecto pero al momento q la pelirroja se acerco uno de los pancakes a la boca, de un salto fue directamente al baño, dejando a Harry perplejo –Ginny abre la puerta, vamos- Harry golpeaba preocupado la puerta mientras por detrás escuchaba las arcadas de la pelirroja, cuando al fin los sonidos cesaron el pudo abrir la puerta para ver a su esposa sentada en el escusado –Harry, yo lo siento se q debí decirte antes, pero no quería que nos casáramos presionados. Lo deje todo para después de la boda, aunque claro no espere q fuera tan pronto- Harry se arrodillo para poder verla a los ojos –no entiendo ¿Gin q sucede?- dijo Harry inseguro, en realidad lo q quería era oír de los mismos labios de su esposa la noticia –estoy embarazada Harry- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en la cara del chico, q lo único a q atino fue a abrazar a la estática Ginny -oh, Gin es fantástico, vamos ha ser papas- al ver la cara de la chica -¿Qué no te alegras?- esa pregunta quito el ensimismamiento de la chica q al fin sonrió –claro, solo q no sabía q te parecería- el chico solo disminuyo un poco su sonrisa –cielo q clase de persona crees q soy-, como puedes pensar q una noticia así no me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo- beso dulcemente a Ginny en la frente -¿y Voldemort?- el rostro de Harry se oscureció de repente-pues por mi q se vaya al mismo infierno si lo desea, el miedo no me privara de ser padre, además nunca dejare q nada malo te pase a ti y al bebe, nunca- la chica se aferro del cuello de Harry y lo beso dulcemente -¿Cuánto tienes?- pregunto el chico, poniendo su mano en el vientre de Ginny –un mes y medio- la pelirroja puso su mano sobre la de Harry y el la levanto en Brazos y la dejo de nuevo en la cama –lo siento amor pero creo q ya no quiero desayunar-

-no te preocupes a mi con la emoción se me quitaron las ganas. Y ¿q crees q será niño o niña?- Harry se acostó al lado de Ginny y ella le acarició el cabello suavemente –no lo se, a mi me gustaría una niña-

-una niña Gin, sería maravilloso podría ser buscadora-

-Harry aun no nace y ya le estas buscando posición de buscadora-

-claro, hay q pensar en el futuro y ella debe ser tan buena jugando como su abuelo y padres ¿y como le llamaremos?-

-no se, a mi me gusta Samantha-

-mmm Samantha Potter, Sam Potter no suena mal-

- ¿y si es niño?-

-niño, oh un niño Ginny, así no habría q cuidarla de los buitres q la van a rondar por q si será tan bella como tu voy a tener trabajo-

-Harry!-

-mmm si es niño como su abuelo: James-

-si me gusta: James Arthur Potter-

Harry mientras sentía la suave mano de Ginny sobre su cabello y pensaba sobre el futuro de su hija o hijo, no podía evitar q la cara de lagartija de Voldemort viniera a su mente, levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con unos grandes y hermosos ojos castaños q lo contemplaban con infinito amor, y una paz inundo su alma lo q viene ya llegara y ya habrá tiempo para plantearle la cara, recordó las palabras de un antiguo amigo.

**Por fin termine, creo q hasta aquí llega al menos q cientos de personas me pidan q continúe, si les gusto me alegro, por q ese es el fin. Tb pueden leer mi otro fics "distorsion en Hogwarts" de los merodeadores.**

**Un beso y no olviden los rewiew.**


	2. La vida de a dos

**Ya lo saben nada es mío.**

**Muerte a la WB y al imperio**

Era domingo en la mañana, Harry estudiaba concentrado unos gruesos volúmenes, cuando Ginny llego con el desayuno –debes comer algo cariño- dijo la pelirroja poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa, el chico de cabellos negros sonrió, tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, le empezó a besar el cuello lentamente –me encantas- susurro. La chica le levantó la cara y lo beso con dulzura, Harry se separo lentamente de ella –Gin cariño, creo q debemos conversar- la chica lo miro preocupada y asintió –tu estado me preocupa, por el momento creo q no debemos darle la noticia a nadie-

-a nadie? ni a nuestros amigos?-

-a nadie… recuerda q a mis padres los traiciono uno de sus amigos-

-si, pero nuestros amigos nos han dado motivos de sobra para confiar en ellos- replico la pelirroja –puede ser pero, mejor no arriesgarse- el chico bajo la mirada y Ginny frunció el ceño, ese era el gesto de Harry cuando iba a hacer algo q a Ginny le molestaba –se lo dire a Draco- terció por fin el chico -¡Qué! Me estas diciendo q no se lo puedo decir a mi madre ni a mis hermanos ni al mismo Dumbledore pero, q tú vas a ir a decírselo a él, q su lealtad pende de un hilo, por q muy a pesar de q trabaje de nuestro lado, yo no me trago el cuento- Harry suspiro, innumerables veces habían tenido esta discusión –ya te he dicho Gin, yo confío en él- la chica lo miro con los ojos vidriosos –ya lo se amor, pero no te parece excesivo confiar a nuestro pequeño a él- él chico le acomodo suavemente el cabello detrás de la oreja –creeme Ginny q por mi no lo haría, como tu has dicho no le diría ni al mismo Dumbledore, pero sabes q Draco trabaja desde hace tiempo conmigo, nos puede ayudar a conseguir información sobre las actividades mortifagas y así tú seguridad dependería de mi, no de terceros-

-pero por q no le pides eso a Dumbledore?-

-Gin, sabes q él no tiene el acceso a la información, como lo tiene Draco. Además si se lo decimos el querrá encargarse-

-entonces, debiéramos dejar todo en sus manos y dejar q nos proteja- dijo Ginny tomándole las manos a Harry –recuerdo muy bien la ultima vez q dejamos todo a cargo de Dumbledore y creo q no tengo q decir lo q sucedió- el rostro del chico se ensombreció de repente, Ginny se apresuro a besarlo –lo siento… es q no me gusta Draco, no confió en él- Harry le devolvió el beso –pero confías en mi ¿verdad?- Ginny suspiro –esta bien, si consideras q es lo mejor-

-no lo haría, si no lo considerara así- le dirigió una sonrisa y la pelirroja se le aferro al cuello, él le acarició el cabello – tranquila amor, estamos juntos en esto- Ginny se encogió en su regazo, era tan pequeña en comparación con él –te amo- susurro ella, Harry la beso apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda, al sentir con su mano el contacto con la seda recién reparo q Ginny solo llevaba un diminuto camisón Blanco q dejaba ver sus largas piernas, le bajo un tirante del camisón y prosiguió a besar sus hombros uniendo sus múltiples pecas con los labios, el chico se levanto de la silla afirmando a Ginny de la cintura la chica lo beso en los labios apasionadamente e introdujo sus manos por la camisa acariciándole la espalda, le quito la camisa violentamente y continuo besándolo salvajemente mientras se estremecía al sentir como Harry le acariciaba las piernas introduciéndose por el camisón, la despojo de el enseguida y se alejo para contemplarla, la amaba, era hermosa; jamás se iba a cansar de observarla, la aparto de él un momento y de un manotazo volaron libros, papeles, apuntes, lápices y bandeja del desayuno del gran escritorio caoba del estudio, tomo a su Ginny por la cintura, la subió arriba y le susurro despacio –te amo pelirroja- y allí continuaron amándose hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo cuando decidieron tomar una ducha.

-Harry amor por q no pides una pizza- grito la chica desde el dormitorio- esta bien Gin, ahora llamo, no te había dicho pero, Draco viene esta tarde para q hablemos, no te molesta ¿verdad?-

-q oportuno q se te haya olvidado decirme ¿no crees?- la chica lo miraba seria, pero con una mirada de cachorrito buscando dueño de Harry no pudo si no sonreír –no hay problema, pero yo estaré en el balcón trabajando con mis plantas-

-sip, no te molestaremos – dijo el chico besando a la pelirroja en los labios

-pero recuerda de podar al lazo del diablo no vaya ser q la vecina empiece a sospechar quien fue la responsable de la desaparición de su gato- Ginny bajo la mirada como una niña pequeña a la cual han descubierto haciendo una travesura -lo siento, a mi también me dio pena q el señor Mospink muriera estrangulado-

-si, claro - Harry la miro incrédulo sabía de sobra q la pelirroja odiaba al regordete gato –hace calor no crees, voy a prender el aire acondicionado- dijo la chica como para cambiar el tema.

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa escuchando los "sex pistols" cuando una cabeza rubia se asomo por la chimenea. Harry sonrió, Draco no cambiaba, el chico iba vestido impecablemente con una túnica gris y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atras como siempre, cualquiera diría que se dirigía a su matrimonio en vez de ir a visitar a un viejo amigo –Felicitaciones Harry o debo darte el pésame- el chico de gafas sonrió –soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra-

-pues el Harry de hace unos años, el que se ligaba a casi rodas las chicas de Hogwarts, no hubiera dicho eso- le dijo el rubio con fingida seriedad –si, pero eso era por que la pelirroja no estaba junto a mi-

-es verdad, yo no se que tiene esa Weasley pero te cambio, me robo a mi amigo de fiestas-

-te extrañamos en la boda Draco- el rubio sonrío irónicamente –dirás: me extrañaste, por que yo se que de el resto nadie me soporta partiendo por tu pelirroja-

-va ¿Qué dices? si Ginny te adora- En esos momentos apareció Ginny por el gran ventanal que daba a la terraza, no se había fijado en la presencia del rubio-amor me avisas cuando llegue ese rubio desabrido al que llamas amigo, para no aparecerme por aquí- la pelirroja al ver la cara de angustia que tenía Harry atinó a mirar hacia el lado para encontrarse con la cara de Malfoy-ups hola Draco- la pelirroja no podía evitar la manía que le tenía al chico, recordaba con dolor el su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando Harry no se animaba a reconocer lo q sentía y el rubio lo incitaba a irse de fiesta y meterse con cuanta chica pasara a su lado, no es q pensará q el rubio tuviese la culpa de lo que hacía Harry, pero de q había influido había influido. Además estaba el hecho de que el chico trabajaba solo desde q Harry se había integrado a la orden y eso le daba desconfianza, sentía q Draco no tenía lealtades si no q apostaba al mejor postor y eso le inquietaba, no le gustaba ni una pizca dejarle el cuidado de su futuro hijo a ese petulante, pero también estaba el hecho de q Harry confiaba en él y ella confiaba en Harry, entonces todo era un circulo vicioso por que el amigo de tu amigo es tu amigo y el enemigo de tu enemigo también es tu amigo. La pelirroja se empezó a sentir mareada no sabía si a causa de su pensamientos o de la persona que se empezaba a formar dentro de ella… en fin cuando volvió a la realidad Draco la miraba de arriba a bajo, la chica se miro y noto que andaba con un short diminuto junto a una remera de tirantes y tenía las manos sucias de tierra sin contar que andaba descalza, si la comparaban con Malfoy era una pordiosera, la chica sonrío con ganas y le dio un gran abrazo al chico procurando dejar huella en su traje. Draco se sonrojo no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño tan espontáneas, Harry que se había dado cuenta de todo se contuvo para no dejar escapar una carcajada –y como va el trabajo Draco- pregunto la chica con tranquilidad al tiempo que se lavaba las manos y se disponía servir el té –aquí como siempre, aunque últimamente menos activo. Tú sabes desde que Harry se reconcilió con el viejo loco no hay mucha acción por estos lados… y a ti como te va, supongo q en septiembre ingresas a la academia ¿no?-

la mirada de Ginny cambio de pronto, un atisbo de desilusión se poso en sus ojos –no, ha habido un cambio de planes-

-de eso quería hablarte- dijo al fin Harry, Ginny ya había traído el te y se había sentado junto a él y frente a Draco, Harry tomo su mano-Ginny esta embarazada- Draco palideció de pronto, casi se le cae la tasa de las manos y se echo mas atrás en el sillón –vaya que te tomaste esto del matrimonio en serio…supongo q por eso era la prisa- le dirigió una mirada picara a la pareja

–Te equivocas- respondió Ginny molesta- la boda estaba prevista desde antes- el rubio se alzo de hombros -¿Cuánto tienes?-

-un mes y algo-respondió Harry –así que voy a ser tío- dijo Draco con una autentica sonrisa, muy atípica en él, frente a una boquiabierta pelirroja y a un feliz pelinegro, al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, el rubio borro la sonrisa de su rostro y se apresuro a añadir-y yo que pinto en este embrollo- Harry se puso serio de repente, lo que intimido a Ginny y a Draco, es que cuando el chico de cabellos revueltos adoptaba ese ademán frío y calculador hasta los mortifagos retrocedían –necesito tu ayuda Draco, no confío en otra persona, de hecho eres al único q se lo vamos a contar, necesito información sobre cada uno de los pasos de Voldemort y cualquier dato, por si esta noticia se llegase a filtrar – el rubio asintió- esta bien Harry pero tu sabes que esa información yo siempre te la hago llegar-

-lo se, pero ahora necesito que tomes mas atención de los detalles…Ginny, me puedes traer los papeles que están en escritorio por favor- la chica lo miro ceñuda –esta bien amor- una vez que la chica desapareció por la puerta del escritorio la mirada de los dos chico cambio, la de Harry se hizo mas seria si aun era posible y la cara de Draco se tenso -¿a que estas jugando?- pregunto el rubio – primero te casas con ella sabiendo que estas en la mira de todos los mortifagos y ahora esto, la estas enviando a la muerte, ya la siguen Harry y es cosa de tiempo para que se enteren de esto, tú sabes que las cosas no van bien es verdad que les damos golpes fuertes al Señor Tenebroso pero ni aun así estamos cerca de vencerlo y tu estas jugando a ser el padre el año-

-crees que no lo se, q no se q corre peligro y mas aun si se llegan a enterar pero que quieres que haga si esto no fue previsto. Además creo que tome una decisión el día que le pedí ser mi novia-el rubio suspiro-bueno y ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No creo que me hallas llamado para decirme q tengo que seguir haciendo lo que ya hago- el pelinegro lo miro fijamente –quiero que volvamos a trabajar como antes- al rubio le brillaron los ojos, no era que no le gustase trabajar solo, pero hacerlo con Harry le daba una gota de emoción al asunto–vas a dejar a Dumbli-

-no, no puedo me necesitan en la orden, tengo que proteger a Remus, Tonk Hermione, Ron, a la pelirroja y ahora a la "cosa" que crece dentro de ella-termino Harry con una sonrisa –trabajare con los dos-

-a Dumbli no le va a gustar-

-no lo sabrá- a Harry se le formo una sonrisa siniestra, lo que hizo sonreír a Draco al reconocer la cara de su amigo justo antes de una batalla –si que lo tenías guardados- le dijo Ginny a Harry poniendo los papeles sobre la mesa, Harry tomo los papeles y con unos golpecitos de la varita apareció un plano de lo que era San Mungo –tengo que conversar con Giselle – a Ginny no le gusto nada la idea sabía que la castaña estaba loca por Harry desde Hogwarts–yo se q el próximo ataque Mortifago será en San Mungo, la orden esta avisada, estará esperando en el sector A- explico Harry a medida que iba señalando en el plano –cuando se desate la batalla, estarán todos en el sector C, ahí Giselle se podrá escabullir al sector D donde yo la esperare-

-esta bien, pero no es muy peligroso por que mejor no me dices lo que le tengas que decir y yo le informo- dijo el rubio dudoso, a Draco no le gustaba exponer a sus espías innecesariamente-lo siento Draco, pero tiene que ser en persona-

-esta bien. Yo le informare… bueno chicos yo creo q me voy… este felicitaciones…creo- por suerte esa ultima palabra no fue audible para cierta pelirroja, apenas Draco se fue por la chimenea Harry se arrepintió de no haberse ido con él, al voltear se encontró con la cara de Ginny que tenía la expresión de quererle sacar la piel a tiritas para después tejerlas y hacerse un abrigo -¿q le dijiste a Draco cuando fui a buscar los papeles? ¿Qué tanto tienes que hablar personalmente con Giselle? si es que se puede saber claro, por que al parecer las palabras respeto y confianza para ti significa mentir y hacer cosas a las espaldas- la chica le echo una mirada que a Harry le hizo estremecer, es que la muerte no era nada comparada con las chispas que echaban los ojos de Ginny en ese momento-vamos Gin, no fue nada especial solo me hablo de la situación de Voldemort, sabes que Draco se entera de todo- dijo Harry al momento que se acercaba para abrazar Ginny –aun no me dices que tanto tienes que hablar con Giselle personalmente- lo detuvo la pelirroja cuando ya estaba a un palmo de distancia –no querrás saber- dijo Harry desviando la mirada al piso -te digo que saldrás mejor parado de esta si lo se, que si no me entero- la mirada del pelinegro cambio y Ginny se sintió mal, estaba jugando a la esposa celosa cuando sabía que Harry era incapaz de jugar con ella-¿qué sucede? – Pregunto al fin –voy a eliminar a Zabini y necesito la ayuda de Giselle- la pelirroja se mordió los labios – y Draco no puede saber?-

-ni Draco, ni Dumbledore quieren que lo eliminemos, Draco por q cree q le pasa información a la orden y Dumbledore por q la recibe, pero Zabini esta jugando un doble juego y Draco en cualquier momento cae por su culpa hay que deshacerse de él rápido- la frialdad con que Harry hablo hizo que la chica se estremeciera, pero estaban en una guerra y no era el momento para aprensiones moralistas. La chica se aferro a él con fuerza, Harry la separo un poco, la miro de arriba a bajo –te han dicho que te ves hermosa en short-

-muchas veces-

-ah si ¿Cuántas?-

-uf, tantas que perdí la cuenta-

-estoy seguro que ninguna ves te lo ha dicho un hombre que te ame tanto, como yo te amo- la chica lo miro a los ojos y sintió como se perdía en esas profundidades verdes –te amo- le dijo antes que el chico cerrara ese pacto tácito con un beso.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, vestida con una formal túnica borgoña esperaba a la entrada de un pub Magico de las afueras de Londres –Hermione- dijo la bruja rubia que llegaba en estos momentos –hola luna- dijo la castaña al tiempo que miraba de arriba a bajo la vistosa túnica de su amiga, era azul oscuro con cantidad de estrellas doradas que brillaban intermitente, el cabello suelto que contrastaba con apretado rodillo que lucía Hermione –veo que ya llegaron- dijo una tercera voz, era Tonk, ella si que llevaba un atuendo vistoso, la negra túnica rasgada y el cabello muy corto de un color azul eléctrico terminando en pinchos –solo falta Ginny- observo Hermione, pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando apareció una bruja con una túnica morada y el cabello naranjo recogido en una cola alta –hola chicas, siento el retraso-

El lugar era oscuro con pequeñas y redondas mesas desperdigadas, en un rincón, en la mesa mas apartada se sentaron las cuatro brujas -¿Qué van a desear?- pregunto el camarero –Un whisky de fuego en las rocas- pidió Tonk

-mmmm, ¿tiene jugo de gorbol?- pregunto Luna con su mirada soñadora –lo siento señorita- respondió el camarero tratando de ocultar su cara de asombro acerca de la extraña petición de la chica –entonces un Martini con burbujas-

- yo quiero un primavera por favor- pidió Hermione –y yo un Zumo de uva- pidió la pelirroja frente a todas las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas –a ti si que te caló hondo el matrimonio – dijo Tonk una vez que el camarero se fuera –Ginevra Weasley divirtiéndose sin alcohol, waw chica hay que averiguar que artes posee Harry- dijo Hermione con risa, pero después de que la pequeña Weasley la entrenara en el arte de las fiestas le parecía increíble que estuvieran en su lugar favorito y solo pidiera un zumo de uva

- solo es que no me apetece –

-a nadie le apetece cuando lleva un snurpuls dentro- Ginny la miro atónita

-ja ja-río nerviosa la pelirroja –las ocurrencias de Luna- dijo Hermione con un tono exasperado-basta si la chica quiere tomar zumo que lo haga- termino Tonk la conversación -¿y el matrimonio como va?- pregunto Hermione y con una sonrisa picara añadió –y que tal es Harry en…eso-

-¿en la cama? –pregunto Ginny divertida, su amiga era un haz en todo lo que requiriera libros, pero con los temas del corazón era algo cohibida por decirlo menos –vamos Hermione, no pretenderás que después de dos años de relación yo llegara al altar casta y pura- dijo Ginny con una risita -¿Cómo? o sea que tú y Harry ya…-pregunto la castaña –Hermione no me digas que tú y Ron… nunca nada de nada- pregunto Tonk delicadamente –o sea nada de nada no, pero jamás….-

-NO LO PUEDO CREER ERES VIRGEN- exclamo Luna sorprendida, bajo la mirada de toda la gente del pub que los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y debido al intenso color de las mejillas de Hermione no les quedo duda de quien era la chica –pero, es que no es muy pronto- Hermione no apartaba la mirada del suelo –pero chica llevas tres años saliendo con Ron-añadió Tonk exasperada –y yo creía que nos llevaban la ventaja-dijo Ginny divertida –pero solo tengo 18 años- exclamo Hermione molesta –y le parece poco- pregunto el camarero que en esos momentos traía el pedido –USTED NO SE META-gritaron las cuatro –bueno si no te sientes lista, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Tonk apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica –pero te estas negando a los mejores placeres de la vida- añadió Luna al momento que le daba un largo trago a su martini –pero tú y Bill ¿Cuánto tardaron?- le pregunto Hermione a la peliazul –mmm seis meses, es que después de lo de Fleur yo tenía que estar segura de que me quería y no era por despecho-

-que insegura eres Tonk si Bill rompió con ella por ti- dijo Ginny –si pero eso era lo que decía él y Fleur era tan bella, que en un principio no le creí- Tonk río con pesar al recordar lo tonta que había sido -¿y tu Luna?- pregunto la castaña –yo, bueno un año… es que Neville tenía miedo… al final tuve que tomar el toro por las astas, si la montaña no viene a ti, tu ve a la montaña- respondió la chica con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa picara. Ginny miraba hacia cualquier lado buscando una salida, para no tener que responder esa pregunta, pero las otras brujas al notar las intenciones de su amiga le preguntaron directamente –¿y tú?- la pelirroja miro hacia el techo del lugar como si hiciera grandes esfuerzos por recordar –mmm, fue un poco complicado… pero, digamos desde que me pidió ser su novia una semana-

-¡¿Qué!- exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo –waw si Bill lo supiera, lo castra- dijo Tonk divertida –si que tenías prisa- añadió Luna –no sean así- dijo la pelirroja –miren yo no tuve duda de que Harry era el hombre de mi vida desde que esos labios me besaron, además recuerdan todo lo que pase para que Harry se atreviera a decirme q sentía algo por mi, después de eso teníamos tanta pasión contenida que no resistimos mas, fue hermoso-una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en la cara de la pelirroja –tenías 15 años, no te parece un poco rápido– pregunto la castaña- cuando amas el tiempo no corre- dijo Luna con una mirada extraviada –Ginny le sonrío a la rubia en señal de acuerdo- puede ser que fuera rápido, pero sin mentirte, no me arrepiento, con Harry tenemos una comunicación única en todo sentido, no se si debe precisamente a eso, pero tal vez el hecho de que nos entregáramos así sin miedos o desconfianzas de buenas a primeras ayudó- una sonrisa pícara se poso en la boca de Luna –y ese cuerpazo que tiene es solo para mirarlo ó sabe como usarlo- Ginny sonrío

-claro q sabe y no te imaginas como- las brujas rieron con ganas.

La chica entro despacio al departamento, no quería despertar a Harry, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y suspiro al ver un pergamino

_Hay problemas, yo estoy con Dumbledore, ve casa de tu madre._

_Te ama Harry._

Ginny bufo -que será lo que sucedió esta vez – tomó los polvos flú que estaban en la chimenea los arrojó en la chimenea, se disponía a marcharse cuando tres desconocidos encapuchados volaron la puerta, cualquier persona normal en esa situación huye, pero Ginny Weasley no, no iba dejar su hogar a manos de mortifagos y menos si la posibilidades de que lo encontrara tal y como lo dejo eran casi nulas –¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con ímpetu poniéndose frente a los tres –cállate traidora a la sangre- le contesto el mas fuerte dándole una fuerte bofetada –cuidado, el señor la quiere de una pieza-

-pero no le molestara que nos recreémonos un rato con ella-

-olvídalo-

-vamos, no soñaste nunca con esa melena y esos ojos mientras estabas en Hogwarts-

-quizás con otras partes de su anatomía- Ginny miraba absorta a los dos sujetos que en ese momento debatían acerca de su cuerpo -¿qué creen que hacen idiotas? Dijo al final el tercero hay que llevárnosla- el sujeto se acerco a ella para tomarla del brazo pero con un rápido movimiento de varita la pelirroja los desarmo –vamos quien será el siguiente?- pregunto decidida la chica, los dos sujetos se acercaron a ella con las varitas alzadas –_desmaius-_grito el primero la chica se tiro al suelo esquivándolo-_tarantallegra-_ y el sujeto empezó a bailar frenéticamente –_crucio- _esta vez la chica no tuvo tanta suerte, se retorció de dolor en el suelo sosteniéndose el vientre con las manos fuertemente, cuando por fin la maldición ceso el mortifago se acerco ella _–impedimenta- _conjuro Ginny y las piernas del sujeto quedaron unidas, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la chica recogió las tres varitas de los mortifagos –ALTO AHÍ- dijo un sujeto vestido de azul desde la puerta, Ginny se apresuro a esconder las varitas –QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ?- pregunto el sujeto apuntando a la pelirroja con una pistola -¿Quién es usted?- pregunto la chica sin inmutarse –pues soy policía, su vecina me llamo diciendo que escucho ruidos extraños- Ginny sonrío a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, pero es que nunca se imagino que los policías, de los que tanto le hablo su profesora de estudios muggle vistieran así –si estos sujetos intentaron atacarme- el policía vio el estado de los tres encapuchados, uno no se podía mover, el segundo estaba desmayado y el tercero se movía como desquiciado –y que paso?-

-solo trate de defenderme- el policía vio a la delgada y pequeña niña que no debía tener mas de de 16 años –usted sola-

-mi esposo no esta en casa y ellos forzaron la puerta- explico Ginny –y usted venía de una fiesta de disfraces- pregunto el policía al ver el atuendo de la pelirroja –no, hoy no es Hallowen- el sujeto la miro sorprendido, la chica debía ser de esos adolescentes locos que escapan de sus hogares entregándose al vicio y la perdición, quizás que clase de pervertido proxeneta, era el sujeto con que vivía, lo mas seguro era q la parejita fuesen un par de drogadictos q debían dinero, por eso estos tipos vinieron a cobrarse –mire me los llevare, pero usted me tendrá que acompañar- Ginny no entendía nada, la maldición cruciatus la había dañado bastante, se sentía a desfallecer y lo peor temía por su bebe –yo no lo puedo acompañar tengo q ir a casa de mi madre- siempre en estos casos se acuerdan de la madre, esta juventud va de mal en peor pensaba el policía –lo siento señorita pero me debe acompañar- decía el sujeto mientras esposaba a los mortifagos y llamaba a otra patrulla para que se los llevaran –usted no entiende mi esposo va a llegar, va ver la casa así y se va preocupar, debo ir a casa con mi madre- típico de adolescentes enamoradas, mejor me la llevo a la estación y allí me contacto con su familia –vamos él seguro la buscara allá-Ginny suspiro resignada pero que tipo mas terco- esta bien vamos-

Una vez en la estación de policía la chica respondía al interrogatorio del policía

-¿ha fumado marihuana, Hachis?-

-no se lo que es eso- decía la chica hastiada ante la mirada incrédula del policía

-me puede repetir su nombre-

-Ginevra Molly Weasley- respondió la chica hastiada -¿teléfono?-

-no tengo –

-edad?-

-17-

-voy a llamar a su padre-

-mire mi padre esta muerto, llevo dos horas aquí y me tengo que ir- Ginny respiraba agitadamente y sudaba frío no se sentía bien y deseaba ir a San Mungo-síndrome de abstinencia- murmuro el policía -¿consume crack, cocaína, heroína-

-ya le dije que no se que es eso-contesto la chica hastiada estaba preocupada nadie sabía que estaba en la estación de policía y seguramente Harry estaba preocupado -mire señorita estoy acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes rebeldes, así que si usted confía en mi la podré ayudar le aseguro que no polvera a ver a ese proxeneta y podrá volver con sus padres- pero Ginny jamás se entero de que manera la podía ayudar el policía, porque en ese momento su vista se empezó a nublar y lo ultimo que escucho fue al policía pidiendo ayuda.

Harry extrañaba de sobremanera a Ginny, hace tan solo tres noche que vivían juntos, pero a él le parecía una eternidad, toda la casa estaba impregnada de su esencia, hacia donde mirara había un detalle q evidenciaba la presencia femenina en ese departamento, el chico sonrió; era la primera vez que Ginny salía con sus amigas desde la boda y él ya sentía que le faltaba una mitad –hola Harry- la voz lo saco de su pensamientos, se volteo y vio la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo en vuelta en llamas –como las chica tienen su noche, yo pensé que podríamos hacer lo mismo- Harry sonrío, si bien no era lo mismo irse de reventón con Ron que con Draco, había que reconocer que el pelirrojo era mucho mas sano, por lo que era mas seguro que llegara a casa de una pieza- si claro, pero ven pasa- Ron ingreso al departamento, Harry lo abrazo con fuerzas-y que tal vida de casado?- pregunto el pelirrojo –aquí, tú sabes que tu hermana es maravillas-contesto el pelinegro al tiempo que sacaba un par de cervezas del refrigerador –harto que te costo asumirlo-

-puede ser, puede ser- contesto Harry al momento que recordaba lo cobarde que había sido para iniciar su relación con Ginny -¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto Ron para sacar a Harry de esos pensamientos que no le hacían muy bien –mm no se, las chicas fueron al OrAngEbLue, por que no vamos al bar del tío Fermín- Ron retrocedió un poco ese era bar muggle de mala muerte donde lo atendía un viejo algo loco y desdentado, y no era extraño encontrar una cucaracha en tu vaso, pero a Harry le gustaba el lugar, porque era un buen sitio para pasar desapercibido-esta bien- confirmo dudoso el pelirrojo, Harry fue por las llaves de la moto y la cazadora pero cuando iban saliendo otra cabeza se asomo por la chimenea -¡ALTO!- los jóvenes se volvieron para encontrar la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore envuelta en las verdes llamas –hay un ataque en el Big-Ben es gigante hay que ir allí ¡ahora!- Harry le escribió una nota rápidamente a Ginny y los dos chicos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Al aparecer en el Big-Ben el gran ataque mortifago que esperaban resultaron tres en copuchados que en ese momento hacían trabajo logístico, los cuales después de unos rápidos movimientos de varitas, de los chicos, quedaron fuera de combate –que extraño- dijo Ron-Dumbledore parecía asustado, yo me esperaba encontrar el ataque del siglo-

-Zabini- murmuro Harry, pero Ron no lo alcanzo a oír –vamos Ron, tenemos que ir a ver Dumbledore- los chicos desaparecieron para aparecer en la entrada de Grimauld Places –hola Remus- dijo Harry al ver a su antiguo profesor de DCAO –hola Harry no te esperaba ver activo tan pronto, pensé que disfrutarías mas de la vida conyugal-

-ja ja Remus- Harry río irónico ¿Dónde esta Dumbledore-

-en la cocina ¿sucedió algo?-

-no te dijo del ataque?- pregunto Ron -¿Hubo un ataque?- preguntó Remus –se suponía- Harry entro a la cocina donde estaba Dumbledore junto a ojo loco y Justin Fletchey –hola Harry, Ron – dijo Moody –hola Moody, te extrañamos en la boda-

-ya sabes el trabajo-

-¿Qué paso en el ataque?- pregunto Dumbledore preocupado –solo eran tres- dijo Ron molesto –y no era un ataque estaban haciendo trabajo logístico- Dumbledore se sorprendió con la noticia- que extraño se suponía que serían cien-

-¿Quién te paso la información?- pregunto el pelinegro resuelto mirando a los ojos a su antiguo director-sabes Harry que eso no te lo puedo decir- el chico miro a Dumbledore directamente a los ojos -fue Zabini ¿verdad?- todos en la cocina miraron absorto a Dumbledore –Albus, estas confiando en Zabini- pregunto sorprendido Remus –director, eso no puede ser cierto Snape ya es una cosa pero Zabini-

-si confío en él es por que se lo merece-

-te estas equivocando Dumbledore- dijo Harry seguro-Zabini no es de confianza-

-pero que nos enviaste a nosotros?- pregunto Ron tratando de frenar el conflicto de Harry con el director –por que era un ataque a gran escala y no había suficiente aurores disponibles-

-y Zabini te dijo eso?- volvió a preguntar el chico de cabellos revueltos –ya te lo dije Harry no te puedo contestar-

-no es un juego Dumbledore-

-nadie esta jugando Harry-

-Dumbledore los que estamos aquí somos de confianza, puedes decirnos la verdad- el que había hablado era Moody, Dumbledore miro uno a uno antes de contestar –si fue él-

-Ginny- susurro Harry antes de desaparecer.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Harry se apareció en la madriguera, se aferraba a la esperanza de que Ginny hubiera visto su nota y se encontrara ahí, entro y se dirigió sigiloso a la habitación de la mas pequeña de los Weasley, no había nadie –Harry- le pregunto una voz soñolienta desde la puerta –Bill, Ginny no ha venido ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué le paso a Ginny?-pregunto un mas despierto Bill, Harry le contó rápidamente lo que había sucedido –te acompaño a tu casa-

-pero, apurate- Bill se vistió rápidamente y encontraron el departamento sin puerta y muy desordenado, inspeccionaron el lugar y Harry encontró cuatro varitas – una es la de Ginny ¿Dónde estará?- se pregunto el chico –utilizaron cuatro hechizos; un desmaius, impedimenta un tarantallegra y un… cruciatus-dijo Bill después de utilizar un hechizo rastreador, la cara de Harry se tenso. En ese momento apareció por la puerta la vecina con una bata verde limón unas grandes pantuflas amarillas y muchos tubos en la cabeza. Bill asustado se volteó rapadamente y apuntó a la anciana con la varita –calma Bill, es mi vecina- lo detuvo Harry –Hola señora Dotembayer, el es mi cuñado Bill Weasley- la señora miro recelosa al joven pelirrojo, si ya Harry le parecía sospechoso con ese cabello, el pelo largo de Bill no causo mejor impresión, quizás en que estaban metidos sus vecinos para que esos encapuchados los atacaran de ese modo –Señor Potter, menos mal que llego, tres desconocidos entraron a la casa y atacaron a la señora, yo no pude hacer nada solo llame a la policía y ellos se llevaron a los cuatro a la estación. Harry salió como alma que se lleva el diablo camino a la estación de policía que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, al ser un lugar lleno de muggle no podían aparecerse ahí –¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunto Bill -no escuchaste a la estación de policías-

-si pero ¿Qué es eso?-

-es el cuartel de los aurores muggl…- Harry se detuvo de pronto, al llegar a lo que debiera ser la estación, encontró el lugar destrozado y lleno de cadáveres

-Harry esos tipos no tenían varitas, no pudieron hacer esto-

-seguramente fue el rescate, Vamonos Bill, en un segundo esto estará infectado de muggles- los chicos desaparecieron.

-Harry, Bill que sucedió- pregunto al ver aparecer a su cuñado y a su hermano en Grimauld Place –Bill como me haces esto, salir sin avisarme no sabes lo que es levantarse y ver que no estabas-

-pero mama son las 5:00 am ¿Cómo te levantas a esta hora?-

-es que tuve un mal sueño ¿paso algo?-

Harry no contesto las preguntas porque en ese momento volvió a desaparecer para aparecer en lujoso y amplio departamento del centro de Londres, al chico de ojos verdes no le terminaba de sorprender lo prolijo que era Draco, el departamento estaba decorado de manera minimalista y todo de un inmaculado color blanco –DRACO!- grito el chico desde la sala, por la escalera apareció el rubio, parecía que recién se hubiera acostado –la tienen Draco…tiene a Ginny… me tienes que ayudar-

**Hola chicas… esta bien no fueron cientos, solo cuatro, pero lo pidieron así que aquí estoy de nuevo besos y dejar rr.**

**Ah y si quieren leer la precuela de este fics; se llama"hoy ten miedo de mi"**


	3. Tristán

**Ya lo saben nada es mío**

**Muerte a la WB y al imperio!**

**Chap 3: Tristán.**

Las horas pasaban, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, escondiendo la cara entre su manos y Draco de pie al lado de la licorera de su departamento, donde disfrutaba de la cuarta copa de Whisky –ya no aguanto mas, la voy a buscar- dijo el pelinegro parándose enérgicamente -¿Dónde la buscaras?- pregunto el rubio –no se, pero de todos modos es mejor que estar aquí sentado – dijo Harry desesperado –calmate Harry, ya casi amanece y podré hacer mis averiguaciones, no sacaras nada buscándola-

-si voy al cuartel de Voldemort la encontrare de inmediato-dijo el pelinegro con una voz que no admitía replicas-y a cual de todos vas a ir?- pregunto Draco calmadamente – recuerda que son casi 50 en todo Londres, la mataran antes de que llegues al indicado- Harry se volvió a sentar con la cara escondida entre las manos. El pelinegro no lo había percibido, pero Draco también estaba nervioso, no era normal en el beber tanto y menos golpear la mesa con los dedos como lo hacía en ese momento. Tal vez si el chico de cabellos revueltos no hubiera estado tan centrado en su dolor, se hubiera dado cuenta de la actitud de su amigo.

-Ron vine a penas supe ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?- pregunto la bruja de cabellos castaños a penas piso el cuartel general, pero el llanto desgarrado de la señora Weasley le indico que no era nada bueno –Ginny desapareció, atacaron su departamento, al parecer pudo con ellos, pero se la llevaron los aurores muggles y los mortifagos atacaron su cuartel- contesto el pelirrojo abatido, la castaña suspiro al parecer era la ultima en llegar, porque la orden estaba reunida en pleno -¿y Harry?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin. Los presentes miraron al piso, nadie quería contestar esa pregunta –no lo sabemos, se marcho después de que regresamos de el cuartel de aurores muggles

- Hermione se mordió el labio, sabía que su amigo se había tenido que enfrentar a la muerte de sus seres queridos a lo largo de su vida, pero aun así no sabía si soportaría la perdida de Ginny, que empeño tenía Voldemort en arrebatarle su familia –hay que empezar a buscarla- dijo Bill resuelto –lo siento Molly, pero, sinceramente lo mas probable es que este muerta, no debiéramos gastar energía en su búsqueda- un sollozo mas fuerte aún de la señora Weasley y las miradas asesinas de todos hicieron que Hanna se callara -¿por donde empezamos?- pregunto Justin preocupado –yo creo que lo mejor es iniciar por las centrales mortifagas de Inglaterra- propuso Colin Creave-estas loco, si fuera cosa de introducirse simplemente a las guaridas de los mortifagos, hace tiempo ya que habríamos ganado la guerra-dijo Hanna molesta –te puedes callar, no estas ayudando- George se había parado de la mesa –te quejas de todo, si no tienes el suficiente valor para pertenecer a la orden mejor vete- lo segundo Fred -¡basta!- grito Lupin y todos hicieron cuenta de su presencia –se que es su hermana y están dolidos, pero pelearse ahora no mejorara las cosas, debemos trabajar unidos – Fred y George bufaron molestos –Remus tiene razón- dijo Ron- lo que podemos hacer es capturar algún mortifago y exponerlo al veritaserum-

-no podemos ir coleccionando mortifagos, hasta dar con el que tiene la información correcta, lo mejor es esperar a que nos llegue el informe de nuestro infiltrado- dijo Tonk tomando fuertemente a Bill de la mano –vine a penas me entere- dijo un pelirrojo al entrar a la cocina –Charlie!- dijo la señora Weasley lanzándose a sus brazos –es Ginny quien tú sabes la secuestro- a Charlie se le ensombreció la cara, tenía la esperanza de haber decodificado mal el mensaje –tranquila mamá la recuperaremos- dijo el pelirrojo dándole una suaves palmadas en la espalda –¿y donde esta Harry? ¿Estaba con Gin?-

-no sabemos donde esta- dijo Ron abatido –despareció después de comprobar que la tenían –ah muy bonito y se puede saber ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no la cuido como prometió? ¡Después de todo que el que debe ser nombrado la busque es su culpa!-

-PLAF- el pelirrojo no pudo seguir gritando porque Hermione le cruzo la cara de una bofetada –no hables de lo que no sabes, si Harry no estaba fue por que Dumbledore lo mando a una misión- Charlie la miro con odió y se dejo caer en una silla, ninguno de los Weasley dijo nada después de todo, el sentimiento que sentía Charlie era compartido por la familia que no acababa de asumir el secuestro de su pequeña –¿y tu misión?- le pregunto Lupin para relajar la espera –deje a cargo a Emily, no podía quedarme allá sin saber lo que pasaba aquí en Inglaterra-

-¿y Emily puede con los Dragones?- pregunto Justin dudoso –se nota que no la conoces-dijo Charlie-es increíble lo que esa chica es capaz de hacer con esas bestias- George y Fred iban a hacerle una de sus típicas bromas, respecto a la chica que él se negaba a reconocer como su novia, pero se detuvieron al ver la cara de funeral de su madre y recordaron el porque estaban en ese lugar.

-tienes idea donde puede estar Harry?-pregunto Ron a Hermione en un susurro

-no se, pero estoy preocupada ¿tú crees que ellos estén bien?- el chico bajo la mirada –eso espero, eso espero herms- la castaña le cogió la mano con fuerza.

Habían pasado un par de horas pero los dos hombres, en el inmaculado departamento, no se habían movido de sus sitios; Draco seguía con la vista fija en la pared y Harry con la mirada escondida entre sus manos –ya son las 7:30 Harry, Nott ya va aparecer por estos lados es mejor que te escondas- el pelinegro asintió, no es que el no pensara que sería mas fácil apuntarle con la varita hasta que Nott confesara hasta lo que no sabía, pero no podía darse el lujo de arruinar todo el trabajo que había hecho Draco, apenas había cerrado la puerta de la habitación del rubio cuando escucho el timbre.

-Hola Draco, como estas hoy… mala cara al parecer- le saludo un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, talvez un poco mas joven de cabello castaño ojos azules y aspecto afiebrado con una sonrisa inusual en el rostro –si, no dormí bien, ya sabes- contesto el rubio –debieras dejar las fiestas Draco y pensar en cosas mas serias-

-ah si ¿Cómo cuales?-

-como volver a las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso-

-vamos Theo, sabes que eso lo deje hace tiempo-

-yo no se como mi Señor te lo permite-

- Theo no seas ingenuo, bien sabes q lo permite por lo que vienes a buscar todos los primeros lunes del mes-

-si mi padrino te viera, se debe estar revolcando en su tumba-

-bien lo dijiste en su tumba-

-ah Draco, no tienes remedio- suspiro el castaño –tienes razón- sonrió el rubio –pero, dime a que se debe tu alegría no te veía así desde…-

-desde que vengue a mi padre- a Harry le hirvió la sangre al escuchar eso, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no salir de ahí y romperle la cara a ese estúpido, aún podría recordar la cara de Ginny cuando le dijeron que su padre había muerto -tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no sabes como se siente- dijo Nott con una sonrisa enfermiza en su afiebrado rostro –no seas iluso, sabes que Potter no esta a nuestra altura- dijo Draco con seguridad –si es verdad, pero no por mucho tiempo- la mueca en el rostro del castaño se acentuó -¿a que te refieres?-

-¿no lo sabes? La novia de Potter o mejor dicho debiera decir su esposa … no pongas esa cara Draco, se caso con la Weasley te acuerdas de la pobretona pelirroja ¿Quién lo diría? ¿verdad? Yo creía que solo jugaba con ella, después de todo estaba buena, pero al parecer era en serió porque se casaron hace tres días –

-y que hay con eso?- pregunto el rubio –calma Draco, calma. La chica desapareció, mi Señor envió un grupo a buscarla pero ella se les resistió, luego llego un estúpido muggle que se los llevo a todos, a un lugar muggle y allí la chica desapareció no sabemos a donde está, pero no será por mucho tiempo las conexiones del Señor Tenebroso son muchas y solo es cosa de tiempo para que esa traidora a la sangre este en nuestro poder y después de eso los días del cara rajada están contados-

-sin Potter el mundo será de el Señor Tenebroso- termino Draco con una sonrisa –talvez hasta me de permiso de tomar venganza por lo de mi padre-

-quizas, quizas tú sabes que mi señor es generoso con quienes los ayudan-

-no tienes que decírmelo, yo se mejor que nadie lo generoso que es el señor tenebroso-

-¿Dónde esta la llave?- pregunto el castaño –esta en la mesa –Theodore cogío de la mesa del centro una hermosa llave dorada con el número 567, sin duda era de una cámara de Gringott –bueno Draco nos estamos viendo, anda un día de estos a casa, a Pansy le encantara volver a verte- dijo Nott con una sonrisa –si cualquier día de estos paso por ahí, dales mis respetos al Señor-

-no te preocupes yo me encargaré y espero por tu bien que tus empresas sigan prosperando- Draco respondió con una mueca que se podría interpretar como sonrisa, luego de un apretón de mano el castaño se marcho del apartamento.

-no me dijo que esos sujetos la habían golpeado y menos que estaba embarazada- escucho la pelirroja a lo lejos –esto es muy grave- respondió otra voz -podría haber perdido al bebe si la trae solo un momento después-

-mi bebe como esta?- la voz sobresalto a los dos hombres –tranquilícese- dijo el hombre vestido de blanco –todo esta bien, tú bebe esta en perfectas condiciones- Ginny sonrío, un peso se había quitado de su corazón, pero solo pasaron unos segundos para que volviera con mas intensidad, se puso tensa –me tengo que ir, mi esposo debe estar preocupado –

-no se preocupe, lo estamos buscando-dijo el policía, el mismo que la había llevado a la estación - si, relájese, lo que tiene q hacer ahora es descansar- Ginny no estaba dispuesta a quedarse perdida en el mundo muggle, pero las palabras del medico la hicieron recapacitar –por el bien de su bebe no se mueva de aquí- después de esa frase a la pelirroja no le quedo de otra que quedarse en ese cuarto blanco, con un olor extraño, que en nada le recordaba a la enfermería de Hogwarts -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la chica resignada-en el hospital Saint Clanrence-respondió el medico.

-No puedo creer que Potter este desaparecido mientras nosotros aquí estamos desesperados, claramente Ginny no le importa demasiado-

-por que mejor no te callas Andrew, sabes q Harry es el q mas sufre-contestó Ron molesto nunca le cayo bien el moreno–si igual como sufrió con la muerte de Mia- dijo el moreno irónico, todas las personas miraba con los ojos abiertos, no podían creer lo que se había atrevido a decir, creían que ese episodio de la vida de Harry estaba olvidado, pero no para Andrew que había vivido de cerca la muerte de su compañera de casa –no vuelvas a repetir eso, si es que valoras la forma que tiene tu cara- dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa, él mejor que nadie sabía como se había sentido Harry después de la muerte de la chica y todo lo que le había costado acercarse a Ginny después de eso –que te molesta Ron? Que te muestre a tu gran Harry tal cual es, no me extrañaría que Ginny no le importe en lo mas mínimo de hecho ahora debe estar con otra, debieras proteger el honor de tu hermana- Ron no soporto mas y se abalanzó directo al chico, que no se esperaba la actitud del pelirrojo, para cuando Remus lo separó Ron tenía el labio partido y Andrew su ojo el doble del tamaño normal-basta chicos, ya les dije que no sacamos nada peleando entre nosotros-dijo Remus con la gran calma que lo caracterzaba-esta bien, pero dígale a Carter que no diga estupideces- Remus suspiro, Harry se había incorporado hace casi un año a la orden y aun así había gente que no estaba de acuerdo, uno de ellos era Andrew Carter un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, muy guapo según sus compañeras, pero no perdonaba a Harry su indiferencia con la vida ajena y mas que eso no le perdonaba su relación con Ginny, Andrew estaba enamorado de la pelirroja desde los tiempos de Hogwarts y estaba seguro que el niño que vivió era incapaz de amar a alguien.

Hermione limpiaba con suavidad la herida de Ron, pero aún así tenía en rostro una expresión de reproche, no podían pelearse entre ellos, si lo Hacían estaban acabados –si que tienes una buena derecha- dijo Hanna con una sonrisa en los labios –pensé que no tenías oportunidad con Andrew-

-me subestimas- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia –au!... Hermione cuidado-

-lo siento cariño pero no te quedas quieto- le dijo la castaña enfatizando la palabra cariño. En ese momento la cocina se quedo en un silencio sepultural, la señora Weasley apareció en la cocina, había tomado una poción para dormir pero por su cara al parecer no había hecho el menor efecto, es que el dolor se había apoderado de sus amables facciones, para quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, es que no se le podía pedir mas a la pobre mujer después de perder a Percy a manos de un mortifago, le tocó el turno a Arthur Weasley en la invasión al ministerio hace una año, por suerte Harry junto a Draco pudieron frenar el ataque antes de que Voldemort se hiciera con la sede del poder político en Inglaterra, pero no pudieron impedir la muerte del señor Weasley que cayó en un enfrentamiento contra Nott hijo. Definitivamente la Señora Weasley no soportaría otra perdida en la familia y al parecer por la cara del resto de los pelirrojos, ellos tampoco.

-Dumbledore- dijo Justin al ver aparecer la imponente figura del director en la puerta de la cocina, lo acompañaba la profesora McGonagall y ojo loco Moody

-sabe algo de mi hermana- pregunto impaciente Bill-si, ya tenemos noticias- dijo Dumbledore con la tristeza posada en sus ojos azules –no me diga que…-pregunto Charlie parándose de sopetón –no Charlie tranquilo, Ginny Esta con vida y al parecer esta bien- dijo Dumbledore con una voz que no parecía la suya -¿entonces?- Se atrevió a preguntar al fin la Señora Weasley –la tienen Molly, lo siento pero esta recluida en uno de los cuarteles de Voldemort- un sobrecogimiento general reino en la cocina de Grimauld Place después de escuchar esas palabras –¿Cuál es?- pregunto Fred –si, hay que ir de inmediato, no podemos perder tiempo-

-no esta simple chicos, nosotros no bastamos para enfrentarnos al cuartel en pleno, sin Harry no podemos y el ministerio no autorizara la participación de los aurores para salvar a una persona, se pueden perder muchas vidas- dijo Tonk resuelta después de la muerte de Kinsgley ella había asumido el cargo y aunque lo lamentaba no podía pasar a llevar las ordenes del ministro –la vida de nuestra hermana da lo mismo-dijo Ron molesto –lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que Harry aparezca –dijo McGonagall mas con voz de suplica que de seguridad

-entonces podemos empezar a planear el funeral- dijo Andrew –creo que mi hijo te dejo bien claro que cerraras la boca- dijo la señora Weasley molesta.

Ginny estaba recostada en una de las camas del hospital con la vista pegada al techo quería marcharse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero las palabras del doctor retumbaban en su cabeza, había estado a punto de perder el bebe y no quería arriesgarse, esperaría ahí hasta que alguien viniera por ella-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el policía que acababa de entrar a la habitación –¿Qué quiere decir? Si mal no recuerdo gracias a esas preguntas es que estoy aquí- la pelirroja estaba francamente molesta con aquel sujeto, de verdad era estúpido, si no fuera por él ahora estaría en casa de su madre con Harry, su Harry –mire señora quiero que hablemos claro. Esos sujetos la buscaban a usted e irrumpieron en la estación matando a mis compañeros, con quien sabe que cosa, la buscaban a usted, quiero saber en que esta metida- la cara del policía daba miedo, era un hombre robusto de cabello rizado color arena, ojos castaños; de mirada amable –quiero que me diga ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Quiénes eran? Y ¿Por qué la buscan a usted?- la pelirroja estaba angustiada, se hallaba sola en el mundo muggle y no sabía que contestarle al sujeto -¿encontró a mi esposo- dijo al fin –no, no lo hemos encontrado- dijo el policía exasperado –me quiero marchar ¿Cuándo lo podré hacer?-

-creo que no esta entendiendo, usted no se podrá ir de aquí hasta que comprobemos que no tiene responsabilidad en los asesinatos y si no lo comprobamos, yo diría que pasara una buena temporada en prisión- ¿prisión? La palabra Azkaban retumbaba en su cabeza, porque a pesar de que los dementores no estaban, el lugar no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo el sitio donde recordabas tus peores pesadillas –usted no puede hacer eso, estoy embarazada lo sabe- dijo la pelirroja resuelta, ese sujeto no iba hacer que permaneciera ahí, menos si en su hogar nadie sabía donde estaba –ya lo sabe será mejor que coopere-

-_ovbliate-_

-¡Harry!- en la puerta con la varita en la mano estaba el pelinegro, el chico la abrazo con fuerzas –Gin estas bien-

-si si estoy bien- dijo la chica besándolo con pasión –y el bebé ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Harry dudoso –es un chico fuerte Harry, resistió un cruciatus- Harry la abrazo con fuerzas como si temiera que la chica se desvaneciera – lo siento Gin, lo siento no debí dejarte sola- la chica lo miro con dulzura- tranquilo amor, no es tu culpa, no puedes estar siempre las 24 hrs conmigo- el chico la miro y sonrió amargamente–sabes que cualquier cosa que te pase siempre va ser mi culpa- la pelirroja lo abrazo con infinita dulzura -basta Harry, sabes que no es así-

-¿puedes caminar?- le pregunto el chico cambiando el tema drásticamente – no lo se, el sujeto de blanco dijo que necesitaba descansar- el chico la miro dudoso -mejor le pregunto, no podemos ir a San Mungo, la noticia se filtraría de inmediato- Ginny asintió y antes que el pelinegro cruzara la puerta le pregunto–amor ¿Cómo me encontraste?- el chico esbozo una sonrisa -simple, por la guía telefónica- la pelirroja a penas se encontró sola en la habitación dirigió la vista al policía, para darse cuenta que la miraba con cara de inútil, Ginny sonrió maliciosamente – no volverás a la estación de policía, porque renunciaste, debido a que no valoraban tu talento para – la chica pensó un momento alguna actividad muggle que le hubiera dicho su profesora- la actuación sip la actuación así que dejaste tu trabajo para dedicarte a ese rubro, después ve a tu casa y besa a tu esposa con ganas y convéncela de que son las personas mas felices de la tierra – Ginny sonrió al ver salir al policía de la habitación, dando pequeños saltos de alegría. Harry llegó a la habitación con el hombre vestido de blanco -¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto, a la chica, con una sonrisa-bien, solo quiero estar en mi hogar- le decía a tu esposo que si tu te sientes bien se pueden marchar, aunque reposo absoluto, nada de moverse de la cama- la chica hizo un mohín –lo siento, pero deben estar agradecidos de que el bebe se encuentre bien, esos maleantes te lastimaron mucho y se nota que eran profesionales por que no dejaron ni una huella –a Harry se le empobreció el rostro –si, mucha suerte, si solo la hubieran traído unos minutos después la historia sería otra- Ginny observaba como Harry tensaba los nudillos –entonces nos podemos ir?- pregunto la pelirroja –si, pero recuerde reposo absoluto-

-¿absoluto?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa pícara en rostro-por lo memos la primera semana- dijo el médico divertido, provocando que Harry se sonrojara. El pelinegro corrió la cortina para que Ginny se pudiera vestir -¿Cuántos años tiene?- le pregunto el médico a Harry –gin? 17, pero cumple luego los 18 ¿Por qué?-

-nada, solo es que se ven muy jóvenes- Harry le iba a replicar, pero vio de reojo como un rayo de luz verde iba directo al médico –_protego-_dijo Harry y el escudo absorbió el hechizo –hola Potter, tanto tiempo- dijo la voz bajo la capucha, Harry podría jurar que era McGrew –creí que habías aprendido la ultima vez- le dijo el pelinegro –es que esta vez no estoy solo- dijo el encapuchado y a su lado aparecieron al menos diez encapuchados mas –no creo que eso haga diferencia ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-¿no lo sabes?- pregunto el sujeto divertido –solo deseábamos divertirnos un rato con tu esposa- terminó el tipo remarcando la ultima palabra –lo siento, no será posible, ya deberías saber que diez mortifagos no tienen nada que hacer contra mi-

-eso ya lo veremos-replico el mortifago burlón -_Avada kedavra-_ grito Harry. El morifago esquivo el hechizo utilizando a otro de los encapuchados como escudo, en ese momento inició la batalla. Ginny escucho los gritos y aun llevaba puesta la bata del hospital cuando salio apresuradamente de entre las cortinas

–CUIDADO HARRY- grito la chica justo antes de que un mortifago atacara al pelinegro por atrás. Ginny se puso espalda con espalda con el chico -¿tienes mi varita?- el chico se la paso rápidamente y juntos empezaron a lanzar hechizos a los encapuchados –Gin no te alejes de mi pase lo que pase- la chica asintió, tenía miedo; los diez mortifagos que eran en principio habían aumentado considerablemente en número y en ese momento se desataba una guerra sin cuartel en el Hospital Saint Clarence, que se encontraba sitiado por la policía que había acudido a causa de los desmanes –_expelliarmus- _Harry se volteo para ver como Ginny era lanzada varios metros mas allá, con un rápido movimiento de varita el pelinegro aligero la caída de la chica, el causante del hechizo trato de huir rápidamente, pero ya era tarde, no se había movido mas de un metro cuando cayo fulminado por la maldición asesina. Harry llego rápidamente donde estaba Ginny, pero estaban siendo cercados por los mortifagos -¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto a la pelirroja –bien- dijo la chica parándose con dificultad –pero no tengo la varita- suficiente pensó el chico, podía con los mortifagos, pero no podía asegurar que Ginny saliera viva, tenían que escapar de ahí –Creo que es tu fin- se escucho una voz, que el pelinegro pudo identificar muy bien, cuantas veces la había oído antes –Tristán- susurro.

Ginny se estremeció al oír ese nombre, paso por delante de Harry, el pelinegro trato de sostenerla pero la chica fue mas rápida se acerco al mortifago y le tomo las manos, lo miraba con una dulzura infinita, Harry vio como el resto de los encapuchados levantaba las varitas para atacar a su pelirroja y sintió como el alma se le partía en diminutos pedacitos –NO SE ATREVAN- bramo el mortifago a quien la pelirroja le sostenía las manos, lo que provoco que la chica sonriera aún mas –lo sabía, lo sabía- le dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a derramar dolorosas lagrimas

-sabía que no habías muerto, se los dije, Dumbledore no me quiso creer pero Harry y yo te buscamos, vamos Tristán, volvamos a casa- el chico soltó una carcajada espeluznante que provoco que la pelirroja lo soltara de inmediato –tú no eres él ¿QUIEN DIABLO ERES?- grito la pelirroja, Harry miraba absorto la escena, hace meses que había dejado de creer que Tristán estaba vivo y ahora ahí lo estaba viendo, porque a diferencia de Ginny, Harry estaba seguro de que ese era su amigo, era imposible no reconocer su voz en cuantas reuniones habían estado discutiendo hasta el amanecer, cuantas noches enteras charlando, él junto a Micaela, las horas analizando escritos, escribiendo informes y las veces que habían tenido que ser de espías o luchado juntos en algún enfrentamiento. La risa del encapuchado sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos –claro que soy yo, Ginevra quien mas podía ser- dijo el mortifago sacándose la mascara y dejando ver el rostro de un muchacho de nos mas de veinte años, antes diáfano y alegre ahora pálido, ojeroso, consumido. Ginny lo miro a los ojos y no le quedo duda, al contemplar esos ojos pardos, que el sujeto que estaba frente a ella era Tristán -¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto la chica acariciando sus rizos negros -¿qué me hicieron?- volvió a reír el chico

-nada querida Ginevra, solo me aburrí de jugar al héroe con tu adorado Potter y Dumbledore- el resto de los encapuchado se carcajearon-SILENCIO- grito Tristán y los mortifagos se callaron automáticamente–ves Ginevra, eso se llama poder, algo que tu al lado de Potter y Dumbledore jamás tendrás- la chica lo miro con rabia –y para eso quieres poder? Para que un grupo de imbeciles te haga caso? Porque de lado de Voldemort no tendrás mas poder que ese, Porque tu Lord lo quiere todo para él- el chico la miro con rabia –CALLATE, que sabes tú? traidora a la sangre-el chico levanto la mano para golpearla, pero Harry que al fin había salido de su ensimismamiento, rápidamente se interpuso entre Tristán y Ginny, le sujeto la muñeca fuertemente - a ella no, ya la has lastimado suficiente- el chico de gafas se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – adiós hermano-se volvió, tomo en brazos a la pelirroja, la que se aferro a su pecho antes que Harry provocara que desaparecieran del lugar –POR QUE NO LOS DETUVIERON?- grito Tristán, un silencio aterrador rodeo a los mortifagos, solo roto por las sirenas policíacas del exterior –usted nos dijo que no la atacáramos Señor- dijo al fin uno demasiado valiente o muy estúpido, Tristán bufo –idiotas,_ crucio-_ conjuro antes de desaparecer.

La señora Weasley exclamó un gritito al ver aparecer a Harry y Ginny en la sala del número doce de Grimauld Place- Estan bien!- gritó antes de apresarlos en un gran abrazo –me tenían tan preocupada y tú, Harry como te vas así sin avisarle a nadie- el chico miro al suelo, en realidad había sido imprudente, pero es que el miedo no es buen consejero –y tú Ginny estas bien no te hicieron nada esos desgraciados- Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa falsa a su madre –si mama estoy bien, solo fue un crucio- a la señora Weasley se le ensombreció la cara

–no te preocupes Molly, la vio el medico y solo dijo que tenía que descansar-

-¿vienen de San Mungo?-

-si, aja, de ahí venimos- se apresuro a contestar Ginny antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo –el resto ¿Dónde están?- pregunto el chico de cabellos revueltos -en la cocina, Dumbledore dijo que Voldemort tenía a Ginny, te esperaban a ti Harry, para ir a rescatarla… no vienen de allá?- la cara que puso Harry, sirvió de respuesta- Gin te acompaño arriba y luego voy a la cocina- le dijo el pelinegro –Harry yo quiero ir, déjame ir contigo-

-ya escuchaste lo que dijo el medico- la pelirroja iba a protestar, pero la mirada sombría de Harry le dijo que era mejor no decir nada, el chico la alzo en brazos y la llevo a una de las habitaciones de la casa-Gin recuerda lo que dijo el medico- le dijo el chico de gafas una vez que la depositó en la cama, le puso una mano en el vientre-no hagas locuras… por él- la chica asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente, el chico se marcho, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta Ginny le hablo –no lo mates, Harry, por favor no lo mates, prométeme que no lo vas a matar, debe ser un imperius- el chico la miro con pesar – lo siento Gin, sabes que no te puedo prometer eso… no insultes su memoria, sabes que Tristan tiene el suficiente poder para resistir un imperius y mucho mas- la chica solo se volteo en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo, dispuesta a dormir.

Harry bajo hacia la sala, donde la señora Weasley lo esperaba, para hacerle una cantidad de preguntas sobre el estado de Ginny, preguntas que Harry contestó pacientemente hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, el primero en asomar la cabeza por la puerta fue Harry, Charlie no se hizo esperar y le propino un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, el chico de gafas no hizo nada por detenerlo

-¿Qué haces Charlie?- le pregunto su madre visiblemente molesta –por su culpa nuestra hermana esta desaparecida y quieres que lo abrace-dijo el mayor de los Weasley airado- para que sepas Ginny ya apareció y fue Harry quien la trajo- dijo Molly a modo de reproche-¿Dónde esta?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo –esta descansando arriba- dijo Harry tranquilamente, frotándose la mandíbula – si esta bien no es gracias a ti y lo sabes, este matrimonio es la peor estupidez que pudiste hacer- la mirada tranquila y serena que Harry había tenido a este momento se esfumo, si había permitido q Charlie lo golpeara es por que pensaba que el pelirrojo tenía razón, además era el hermano mayor de Ginny, pero que ese estúpido, al que casi no conocía le cuestionara sus decisiones; le molestaba de sobremanera, lo que hacía sobresalir su personalidad mas fría –Mcgrew, las cosas que respectan a mi matrimonio, son asunto de Ginny y yo, esta claro- el chico retrocedió, pero no se detuvo –si esas cosas ponen en problema a Ginny, son asuntos de la Orden- dijo el chico seguro –basta Andy- dijo Tonk –Ginny y Harry son grandes y saben lo que hacen, además él la trajo sana y salva ¿verdad?- los miembros de la orden asintieron –explícanos ¿Cómo hiciste para salir del cuartel de Voldemort sin daño alguno?- pregunto Justin visiblemente emocionado, es que haces meses preparaban la intromisión, pero no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para hacer un ataque de esa escala –no vengo del cuartel de Voldemort, Ginny solo fue llevada a un Hospital muggle por el policía- las miradas de los presente se dirigieron al suelo –no fue esa la información que nos dio Dumbledore – dijo al fin Ojo loco –dijo que la tenía Voldemort en el cuartel, de hecho te esperábamos a ti para ir por Ginny-dijo Tonk. Harry los miro a todos sorprendidos –pero aunque yo llegara, ir allá, sería una muerte segura, no estamos preparados- Andrew bufo –a algunos nos importa mas la vida de Ginny, que la nuestra- Harry lo miro fijamente –no, cuando la tranquilidad del mundo mágico, depende de que nosotros vivamos- Remus intervino para detener la discusión –Seguramente fue un error de información, generalmente ni siquiera los mortifagos conocen toda la información que maneja Voldemort-

-puede ser, puede ser- fue lo único que se limito a murmurar Harry –Hay otra cosa- los presentes lo miraron expectantes –Tristán esta vivo- a Tonk se le cayó la tasa de café que tenía en las manos y un murmullo generalizado recorrió la cocina de Grimauld Place, pero no podía ser menos, después de todo Harry recordaba como si fuera ayer, cuando en esa misma cocina Tristán lo convencía vivamente para que perdonara a Dumbledore y se uniera a la orden, porque el chico, con su sonrisa abierta y sincera, consideraba que la única forma de derrotar a Voldemort era la unión –¿Cómo esta?- pregunto al fin Tonk sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos –esta bien, pero …- al chico le costaba decir lo último, era como si una parte de el se muriera con lo que iba expresar-…es un mortifago- la señora Weasley exhalo algo parecido a un grito-maldito bastardo, hijo de puta, debimos percatarnos de que algo estaba mal en él-los gemelos Weasley estaban furiosos –Harry el no sería capaz de traicionarte- dijo Hermione casi en un susurro –Harry era tu hermano-termino Ron –es verdad ustedes tienen un vinculo de magia, eso no se puede romper-dijo Remus tratando de encontrar alguna razón de que el amable y sincero chico se hubiera pasado al bando de Voldemort – a mi me sorprendió igual que a ustedes, hubieran visto su cara, era como si algo le hubiera absorbido toda su vitalidad, el sujeto que vimos, no era ni la sombra del Tristán que conocemos- las palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron a todos, se podía sentir la tristeza en ellas y eso era algo que el chico de cabellos revueltos no permitía desde su quinto año –supongo que siempre lo espere, un sujeto que tiene esa empatía con las bestias, no puede ser buena persona- dijo Hanna incapaz de apreciar el momento y sumiéndolos a todos en el intranquilo silencio.

Cuando Harry subió a su habitación encontró a Ginny con la mirada perdida en el techo –amor- susurro el chico de gafas recostándose al lado de ella–las cosas no son siempre como uno quieren que sean- dijo el chico acariciando suavemente su mejilla –no se como puedes hablar de Tristán con esa frialdad, era tu hermano- el chico por primera vez en la noche quito su mascara y Ginny pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento –lo se Ginny, se mejor que nadie quien es, y creeme que me duele como a nadie- la chica lo abrazó y Harry sintió que en ese momento podía dejar de jugar a ser el fuerte y permitir que Ginny lo cuidara, el chico se recostó en su regazo y la chica le acariciaba el pelo lentamente -Harry debo ir a ver a Micaela- el chico se levanto y observo la determinada mirada de la pelirroja-olvidalo Gin puede ser peligroso, no sabemos si Tristán esta solo en esto-

-Harry es Miky, nuestra amiga, tú viste lo afligida que esta desde la desaparición de Tristán- el chico asintió, Micaela Benotti era su amiga desde los tiempos de Hogwarts, vivía con Tristán al momento que desapareció, en un galpón; en los suburbios de Londres –lo se Gin, pero sabes le están pasando información a Voldemort y es uno de los nuestros, déjame a mi ir hablar con ella-

-uf, esta bien, pero solo porque tengo que permanecer en reposo- Harry la beso amorosamente en su respingada nariz, se quito las gafas y la abrazo, ella escondió su cara en su pecho y se quedo dormida mientras Harry la peinaba con los dedos hasta segundo antes de que el se quedara profundamente dormido.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY?- la chica despertó sobre saltada, por la luz de la habitación ya era de día, Harry se estaba poniendo desesperadamente las gafas, la pelirroja no alcanzo a abrir los ojos completamente cuando una sombra que podría jurar que era su madre le arrojo el profeta a la cama.

**Cha cha cha chan… hasta aquí otro chap...espero que les haya gustado, que lo disfruten y que por supuesto no olviden los rr (no pienso actualizar hasta los doce así que mas les vale que se pongan pa la cosa (dicho cubano))...ahora contesto los rewiew:**

**Neckna: **hola me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y la precuela por ahora no la podrás leer por que por errores ff no puedo publicar historias nuevas… pero prometo que antes de agosto esta en la red OK.

**mune-potter:** aquí esta el nuevo chap, espero que te siga gustando.

**ashley-malfoy:**me encanta que te haya gustado y ojala que siga siendo así.


	4. SENDAS MEZCLADAS

**Ya lo sabe nada es mio… tal vez el chico de cabellos negros y rizados… pero el ya es de miky… uf que embrollo… en fin muerte al imperio y a la WB!**

**Por si acaso esto tiene un poco de slash demasiado leve… esta en cursiva por si alguien se quiere abstener a leer, no es fundamental para la historia…quiero decir q si no lo leen no se pierden de nada…en fin a leer**

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY?- la chica despertó sobresaltada, por la luz de la habitación ya era de día, Harry se estaba poniendo desesperadamente las gafas, la pelirroja no alcanzo a abrir los ojos completamente cuando una sombra que podría jurar que era su madre le arrojo el profeta a la cama, los dos chicos recogieron el periodico donde aparecía una foto en primera plana del Hospital Saint Clarence en medio de las llamas y un gran titular "Harry Potter el padre que vivió" y mas abajo "el niño que vivió no pierde el tiempo a contraído matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley, una hermosa bruja de 17 años hija de...al parecer todo iba perfecto en la vida de la feliz pareja por que aunque estemos en guerra Harry Potter tiene tiempo para el amor...el Matrimonio Potter logro escapar de ataque mortifago en un Hospital muggle cuando acudía a un chequeo para verificar el estado del bebe Potter" Harry suspiro hasta ahí llegaban sus intentos de mantener todo en secreto

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿COMO ES QUE ME TENGO QUE ENTERAR POR EL PERIODICO QUE MI UNICA HIJA ESTA EMBARAZADA?- la cara de la señora Weasley era siniestra, hasta Harry sintió que la piel se le erizaba, el chico de ojos verdes miro a Ginny y no pudo evitar sonreír es que la valiente y osada pelirroja que parecía no temerle a nadie ni nada estaba helada y su mandíbula temblaba ferozmente a la vez que sus hermosos ojos castaños brillaban de sobremanera...es que después de todo una madre es una madre-CONTESTAME GINEVRA- el nuevo grito de Molly saco a Harry de sus pensamientos y lo trajo a la realidad; recordó las palabras del medico "reposo absoluto"

-Molly esta es nuestra casa, nuestra habitación así que te suplico que te calmes, comprenderás que por el estado de Ginny no puede tener sobresaltos- la cara de la Sra. Weasley se ensombreció; recordó la maldición cruciatus que había recibido su pequeña...y su nieto –estoy calmada- bufo la señora Weasley dándose la vuelta para que no la vieran llorar y exclamando con una profunda voz de pena – es que siempre pensé que yo sería la primera persona que se enteraría...era mi pequeña- termino la señora Weasley en un sollozo tan estridente que hasta Harry se sintió culpable –mamá lo siento...era por nuestra seguridad- dijo la chica llevándose inconscientemente una mano al vientre – el sollozo de la señora Weasley aumento en intensidad después de esa declaración –desconfías de tu propia madre-

-fui yo Molly, lo siento - dijo al fin Harry –alguien de nuestro lado esta pasando información, por lo que queríamos mantener el secreto- Molly se escandalizo –yo nunca le hubiera dicho a nadie-

-lo sabemos, pero era mejor que nadie supiera al menos por un tiempo- la señora Weasley suspiro resignada –bueno al menos vas a permitirle un abrazo a tu madre, para felicitarte- la pelirroja asintió y se dejo envolver en sus calidos brazos, cuanto había necesitado de su apoyo durante este tiempo-a ti también te felicito cariño- antes de Harry pudiera oponer algún tipo de resistencia la señora Weasley lo abrazo fuertemente –pero si toda vía son unos niños, parece que fuera ayer cuando los acompañe a su primer día de clases- dijo la regordeta mujer con nostalgia –bueno Ginny creo que debes alimentarte bien, quiero que mi nieto sea fuerte y grande, voy por tu desayuno-

-¿Quién dice que será un chico?-pregunto la pequeña pelirroja frunciendo el ceño –de eso estoy segura, Palomides será un buen chico- dijo la Sra. Weasley cerrando la puerta de la habitación- Palomides- exclamó Ginny cuando Molly se marcho de la habitación-esta francamente demente si piensa que le voy a poner así a mi Galahad- Harry la observo divertido – Galahad?…a mi me gusta mas Palomides- dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa en la cara con lo que la pelirroja respondió con un suave golpe en el pecho –con que esas?- dijo el pelinegro antes de atacarla con cosquillas –alto, alto- dijo la chica entre risas –el muggle dijo re po so- Harry se puso serio de repente –tienes razón Gin, estas bien?-

-no mucho-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿te sientes mal?- la chica hizo un mohín- si me duele aquí- dijo Ginny señalándose el cuello Ginny, Harry entendiendo lo que la pelirroja quería le empezó a besar el cuello lentamente –estas mejor ahora –susurro el pelinegro en su oído –no, aun no- dijo la chica, Harry continuo besándola recorriendo el camino del cuello hasta sus labios y cuando la pelirroja le cruzaba la cintura con una de sus piernas se detuvo –Ginny el medico- dijo el chico conteniendo la respiración -¿Qué medico?- dijo la chica mientras besaba apasionadamente los pectorales de Harry –re po so- termino el chico de ojos verdes en un gemido –maldición – bufo la pelirroja dejándose caer en la cama con la vista al techo –una semana.- dijo Harry en la misma posición de pronto una sonrisa apareció en la cara del chica –sabes pensé que sería peor-

-¿Qué? Esperar la semana?-

-no, lo de decirle a mamá…pensé que se lo tomaría peor-

-esta feliz Gin, es su primer nieto y es su única hija la que se lo va dar claro que esta feliz- dijo Harry al tiempo que le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza a la pelirroja –pero aunque este feliz, que ni se imagine que le voy a poner Palomides a mi primer hijo, primero muerta-

-bueno, Galahad tampoco es un bello nombre- dijo Harry mas para el que para Ginny - ¿no te gusta?- dijo Ginny con asombro –mmm tal vez para un perro o un caballo, quizás para una persona hace siglos atrás pero no para mi hijo- las pelirroja frunció el ceño no le gustaba que le llevaran la contra –si tienes una idea mejor dila-

-mmmm que te parece Stivens- dijo Harry sutilmente a lo que Ginny estalló en carcajadas – ¿Stivens? No puedes hablar enserio- dijo la chica afirmándose el estomago para evitar reírse, pero se detuvo al ver que Harry tenía en el rostro una mueca sepulcral - ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene Stivens?- pregunto el pelinegro preparado a escuchar el argumento de la chica – mi hijo no tendrá un nombre tan estirado- dijo la chica tan seria como el

-¿estirado? Mmmm, tal vez- dijo Harry pensativo, Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente – amor por que no esperamos a que nazca y ver cara de que tiene- el chico d cabellos negro sonrió al pasar por su cabeza la imagen de la pelirroja con el pequeño en sus brazos –tienes razón Gin, esperemos al nacimiento- dijo el chico levantándose de la cama -¿ya te vas?-

-sip, tengo mucho que hacer- la chica se cruzó de brazos con una mueca triste –no es justo tu te marchas y yo me debo quedar en cama-

-Gin es una semana, luego volverás a reintegrarte, vamos ¿qué es una semana? Nada- dijo el pelinegro besándole la frente suavemente –quédate en la cama y no te muevas por nada del mundo-

-palabra de niña exploradora- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-mmm tú nunca has sido niña exploradora ¿verdad?- dijo el chico antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Bajaba rápidamente la escalera, estaba atrasado, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, pero le era inevitable quedarse un rato mas con Ginny, su Gin, esa pelirroja que le volvía loco y hacía que el resto del mundo careciera de importancia. El pelinegro entró a la cocina por una tasa de café su vicio habitual en esos tiempos, ni se inmutó cuando vio a varios miembros de la orden ahí reunidos, ni tampoco dijo nada cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el, después de todo no tenía tiempo para conversar, tampoco hizo el ademán de defenderse cuando Charlie se acercó peligrosamente hacia él con el periódico en la mano –NOS PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE DECIR EL PROFETA- Harry solo siguió echando el café a su taza sin prestar atención al pelirrojo, Charlie exasperado lo agarro de un brazo obligándolo a voltearse –no me toques- susurro el pelinegro con sus ojos inexpresivos y los labios tensos, Charlie lo soltó inmediatamente. Harry jamás se había dirigido hacia él de esa manera, así le hablaba a los mortifagos, a sus enemigos y era ahora que el pelirrojo entendía por que huían apenas el chico de la cicatriz llegaba, esos ojos eran de temer, parecían dos trozos de vidrio verde solamente la indiferencia se veía reflejados en ellos, Charlie se alejo un poco sin perder el temple altivo que tenía hace dos segundo, después de todo el Weasley era un Gryffindor – si ayer permití que me golpearas fue por que me lo merecía, pero no por eso dejare que te metas en mi vida, ni tu ni nadie me va a pedir explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer esta claro- dijo eso ultimo mirando a todos las personas que estaban en la cocina especialmente a los pelirrojos, Charlie iba a replicar pero en esos momentos entro la señora Weasley, que volvía de llevarle el desayuno a Ginny, junto con el profesor Dumbledore, la señora Weasley se puso seria al sentir la tensión en el ambiente en cambio Dumbledore hizo como si nada y entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa

-Harry me enterado de todo felicitaciones- el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa sincera, por mucho que peleara con el anciano director no podía dejar de quererlo como un abuelo, así que feliz respondió al abrazo que el Albus le ofrecía, el hecho de que Harry contara con el apoyo del director al parecer relajo el ambiente – así que un nuevo miembro en la familia- dijo alegre Fred –espero que tenga nuestro encanto- corroboró George – por su puesto que no, Palomides será un mago decente- Dijo Molly Lanzándole una de sus terribles miradas a los gemelos –Palomides! Estas loca que manera de desgraciarle la vida a ese pobre niño madre- la cocina irrumpió en carcajadas después la llegada de un niño en la familia Weasley siempre era un motivo de alegría.

El rubio entró molesto al despacho la bolsa muggle había tenido una caída y si el no tomaba acciones rápidas podría interferir en sus negocios, eso le pasaba por ampliar el mercado, lanzo el maletín al sillón, se disponía sentarse frente a su escritorio cuando la silla se volteo inesperadamente

-¿qué haces aquí? Quieres que me maten- dijo el rubio molesto –tranquilo Draco por su puesto que nadie me vio, necesitaba comunicarme contigo-

-y la red flú- el chico suspiro hastiado –vamos Draco sabes que puede estar intervenida- el pelinegro sonrío lo que hizo que Draco se relajara -¿comó esta Ginny?-

-bien, los dos están bien parece que mi hijo es fuerte- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –supongo que no has venido a comentarme la salud de tu familia- dijo el rubio con su sonrisa arrogante – por su puesto que no- Harry se puso serio de repente – he venido por dos cosas, la primera hay que eliminar a Zabini- el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía de las sospechas para con el chico, pero nunca pensó que fueran ciertas, el confiaba en Zabini- estas seguro Harry, yo se que tal vez no es una buena persona, pero estoy seguro de que sus lealtades no están con el señor oscuro- el chico sonrió burlón

-da lo mismo donde estén sus lealtades, esta pasando información falsa, además sabe de Giselle y de ti, no puedo permitir que les pase nada, si Voldemort se entera de que son espías sería su fin- Draco sintió un escalofrío por su espalda odiaba verse en este tipos de dilemas, pero en fin eran gajes del oficio, nunca le habían dicho que ser espía era sencillo –hazlo pero tiene que ser pronto mañana tiene reunión con el señor tenebroso, si no le ha dicho nada mañana es seguro que lo hará- Harry asintió conforme

-Draco debo decirte algo- el rubio se puso serio no era normal que Harry se demorara tanto para darle una noticia –Tristán ha vuelto, ahora trabaja para Voldemort- el silencio cayó pesado como una loza sobre los dos magos, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos respecto a lo que la noticia significaba

–es imposible, lo sabría por Nott me entero de cada reclutamiento, además si trabajara para el ya me hubiera delatado, es imposible Tristán no puede ser uno de ellos era nuestro amigo, era tu hermano, no nos traicionaría-

-mira Draco yo también tengo mis dudas no sabes cuanto lo he pensado pero nada me calza, por que Tristán nos iba a mentir, a nosotros que siempre hemos sido un trío, a Miky, además tu no lo viste, su cara sus ojos no era el mismo, mira hay que hacer todo lo posible por averiguar que ha pasado pero si estoy frente a él y tengo una varita en la mano no dudare en matarlo, no me puedo permitir dudar, Tristán del lado enemigo puede inclinar la balanza-El rubio asintió con pesar por mucho que quisiera al risueño chico y por mucho que dudara que ese joven alegre y de aspecto inocente que conocía hace años pudiera ser un mortifago, Harry no dejaba de tener razón, aunque fuera una pequeña posibilidad, solo el Hecho de que Tristán prestara su ayuda al señor tenebroso, podría significar el fin del mundo tal y cual lo conocían –lo último que quiero decirte, es mas bien un favor, anda este año a la fiesta que dará el ministerio- dijo el pelinegro suplicante –olvídalo Harry, no iré sabes que lo detesto- el pelinegro suspiro –Draco sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario, Blaise estará ahí y necesito que me informes de sus pasos, después de todo esta será su última noche- una tétrica sonrisa, que el rubio conocía muy bien se poso en los labios de Harry, Draco reconocía muy bien la sonrisa de batalla de su compañero.

El sujeto dormía tranquilamente, a pesar de estar gravemente herido, bajo la miradas sorprendidas y asustadas del resto de los demás mortifagos, el chico era joven no tenía mas de veinte años, sin contar que era nuevo y ya tenía a su mando todo un escuadrón, era poderoso claro por algo había soportado mas de una hora el cruciatus y después se había puesto de pie, es que el lord había estado furioso después de enterarse que tuvo a Harry Potter y a la traidora a la sangre que lo acompaña y que se hubieran escapado frente a sus narices, es que todos sabemos que el señor tenebroso no perdona – parece que al lord no le gusto el error del nuevo- murmuro uno de los encapuchados – al lord no le gusta las fallas de nadie- dijo el segundo sujeto acercándose lentamente al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo – pero si no es el niño bonito de Hogwarts- el sujeto tomo fuertemente los cabellos rizados del hombre herido – el engreído Ravenclaw, es que tu inteligencia no te permitió salvarte de esta- el muchacho bajo la túnica reconoció la afiebrada voz enseguida –Nott- dijo en un débil susurro levantado la cara para mirar directamente la mascara del mortifago –Sands, pero que diablos le pasó a tu afamada belleza- Nott no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver al, antaño, guapo chico_ que había ocupado sus mas eróticos sueños, después de Potter claro_, consumido, marchito, miserable, ya nada parecía vivo en el, ni los presos que rescataban de Azkaban tenían ese aspecto acabado – es que Potter no te pudo defender- logro gesticular al fin con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, es q ver a uno de sus mas grandes enemigos, por mas deseable que fuera, en esta situación no dejaba de ser sublime, una mano fría como la muerte rompió su sonrisa empujándolo contra la pared –no me vuelvas a tocar Nott, no lo vuelvas a hacer si es que aprecias tu vida- el castaño estaba sorprendido hace un rato el chico parecía casi muerto y ahora lo inmovilizaba con una fuerza sorprendente – no eres nadie para amenazar Sands, mírate estas desecho tal cual como una rata de alcantarilla debiera estar, tal como lo que eres… todos sabemos que clase de sangre corre por tus venas por que por muy Sands que seas tu padre era una squib y tu madre una asquerosa muggle, ya ni siquiera tienes a Potter cuidándote la espalda… a todo esto ¿qué dice el cara rajada ahora que estas de nuestro lado?- Nott sintió la fría mano de su adversario cerrarse en su cuello – yo creo que el que no esta para amenazas eres tú, solo es cosa de cerrar mi puño para acabar contigo, no te vuelvas a meter con mis padres –terminó el chico en un susurro capaz de congelar el Sahara, el castaño sintió un escalofrío _casi erótico al ver esos ojos pardos que solo reflejaban hielo y hacían al pelinegro mas deseable a los ojos del chico de aspecto afiebrado_ – y sobre Potter solo esta viviendo un tiempo prestado- dijo Tristán soltando al fin al otro chico que respiro aliviado –ahora que somos compañeros, solo te diré que al señor oscuro no le agradan los errores, no vuelvas a dejar huir a Potter si no quieres volver a sufrir otro castigo como este, tienes suerte que el lord te haya perdonado- el chico de cabellos negros formo una mueca retorcida parecida a una sonrisa –no nos mezcles en la misma frase Nott, solo servimos al lord, pero jamás seremos compañeros-el castaño solo sonrió confiado –eso lo dices ahora, pero al final aquí todos necesitan mis favores si quieren sobrevivir, todos-

-lo puedo imaginar, sobre todo Pansy, tu fiel y amada esposa- Nott abrió los ojos sorprendido por un segundo antes de hacerlos disminuir a dos escrutadoras líneas – ¿Qué es lo que sabes bastardo?- preguntó el chico haciendo que sus palabras destilaran veneno –nada querido Teo, solo quería comentar contigo su feliz embarazo, me imagino que estarán contentos es su primer hijo, el primer hijo de los dos- Tristán pronuncio esa oración con la ironía fluyendo por cada uno de sus poros - ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?-

-ya te lo dije solo comentar lo feliz que se debe sentir un hombre, cuando la mujer que ama espera a su hijo- dijo el chico de cabellos negros marcando especialmente las ultimas dos palabras antes de marcharse dejando a un pensativo Nott.

Draco se paseaba entre la alegre gente de verdad estos acontecimientos le cansaban no entendía como esta gente podía ser tan frívola, afuera había una guerra cada día morían hombres y aquí en este lujoso salón la clase privilegiada de la comunidad mágica divirtiéndose a base de las contribuciones de los magos humildes y trabajadores. Los adinerados, los que finalmente tenían el poder económico para decidir el destino de los magos de Gran Bretaña... los que decidían enviar a la muerte a los aurores, los que decidían como los jóvenes aurores iban esta vez a entregar la vida si de frente, por detrás, de sorpresa... en fin los q decidían como se iba a utilizar la carne de cañón y mientras el resto arriesgaba la vida para proteger sus rastreros culos, no hallaban nada mejor que juntarse en un ostentoso baile para celebrar el principio del verano francamente estos riquillos eran de lo peor, una sonrisa irónica se poso en la cara del rubio... después de todo él era uno de ellos –Draco que sorpresa tenerte por aquí – dijo una señora robusta enfundada en lo que era una gran túnica fucsia con adornos de plata- hace tiempo que no te veíamos por estos lados querido, y veo que has vendo solo- dijo la dama alzando las cejas de manera sugerente – así es Eloise, he estado ocupado, ya sabes los negocios, aun así me he enterado de que tu esposo esta haciendo un gran trabajo, no me sorprendería q un día de estos ganáramos la guerra- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, dirigiendo sus grises ojos hacia el ministro que trataba de captar desesperadamente la atención de su colega Francés que Había sido invitado a esas festividades – si querido, aunque entre nos esta situación de la guerra me tiene harta, imagínate hay una escasez, ni te cuento, no sabes lo que me costó conseguir la tela para mi túnica de hoy, la compre en el mercado negro, un ojo de la cara, todo por culpa de esta maldita guerra- Draco solo asintió, tratando que la perplejidad no se notara en su rostro.

– pensaba que no te gustaba esta clase de eventos- Pregunto una suave voz detrás del rubio, después que este había logrado escapar casi por milagro a la mirada acosadora de la esposa del ministro, Draco se volvió para encontrarse con Giselle, debía asumir que esta noche la joven bruja se veía mas resplandeciente que de costumbre, llevaba una túnica color verde agua que hacía juego con sus ojos, simple, tal vez demasiado, pero que definitivamente le quedaba encantadora y unas bellas flores decorando su corto cabello castaño –estas hermosa- le dijo el rubio a su ex-compañera de estudios –lo se- afirmo esta con seguridad, como solo una digna Slytherin lo sabe hacer, Draco solo sonrió –y tu ¿qué haces aquí? Siempre pensé que los Rylee no se llevaban muy bien con el ministerio- la chica sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus parejos y blancos dientes –vine con Blaise- Draco ya lo sabía no había perdido al chico de vista desde que este había llegado de mano con Giselle –parece que las cosas al fin van bien- la chica no logró evitar sonrojarse –no como crees, solo lo acompaño ya sabes "trabajo"- pero ese sonrojo había sido demasiado delatador para el rubio que sabía que el corazón de su amiga era lo mas parecido que conocía a un témpano de hielo, sintió un dolor en el pecho al imaginarse lo que iba a sentir a la mañana siguiente al enterarse de la muerte de Zabini, le dolió si bien Blaise no le importaba en absoluto debía reconocer que la fría y calculadora Giselle Rylee despertaba su simpatía, siempre pensó que su madre debió parecerse a Giselle en su juventud, pero el hecho de que sintiera algo por Blaise no era nada bueno podrían perder a una aliada si Harry hacía lo que tenía pensado

–y tú? tú si que no acostumbras a venir por estos lados- dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos –yo solo, ya sabes "trabajo"- Giselle solo le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice – no me sacas a bailar?- Draco sonrió ante lo descarada de la propuesta, Giselle era lo atípico de la alta sociedad mágica, probablemente por eso Zabini estaba enamorado de ella desde la escuela, ninguna otra chica en ese lugar iba a invitar a un hombre a bailar

– por su puesto- dijo el rubio tomando una mano de la delgada bruja para arrastrarla ala pista de baile, Draco La tomo por la cintura al tiempo que empezaba a sonar una lenta melodía, ella recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico, Draco se incomodo por tal muestra de afecto, ya que por mucho que conociera a Giselle ella nunca se comportaba así con el, esas muestras de cariño no eran para las frías serpientes –¿que trama Harry?- le susurro despacio, Draco sonrió ese era el motivo de tanto cariño; información, era mejor así después de todo ese tipo de cosas le recordaban a cierta pelirroja-sabes cariño que eso no te lo puedo decir- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa al tiempo que separaba a la chica de él para hacerla girar – se que no es nada bueno, se que se quiere reunir conmigo- susurro la castaña cuando volvió a estar cerca del chico –antes eso no te molestaba- sintió el cuerpo de Giselle tensarse bajo sus brazos, la chica lo miro a los ojos y Draco se sintió un ser despreciable, el dolor estaba presente en sus ojos verde agua que generalmente eran de hielo – lo siento- dijo al fin –no te preocupes yo estoy bien, me entere de lo del bebe, por mi que sean felices se lo merecen- Giselle trato de que la voz no se le quebrara al terminar

- estoy preocupada, se que Blaise no tiene mucho que ver con nosotros pero si el cae caemos todos no lo podemos permitir, el señor tenebroso lo tiene fichado mañana hay una reunión, Blaise cree que no pasara nada que el señor oscuro confía en el, pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento hace días no puedo dormir tengo miedo, no quiero que el lo mate no quiero morir- Draco y Giselle seguían danzando, la chica hablaba muy rápido en un susurro casi sin mover los labios y con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro, solo el miedo se filtraba a través de su voz– tengo miedo Draco, dile que necesito su ayuda, el sabe donde buscarme- la música había dejado de sonar, Giselle y Draco se habían separado y ambos sonreían –no te preocupes- dijo el antes de conducir a la chica fuera de la pista.

Estaba francamente molesta, le encantaba trabajar en el ministerio, era un honor que se lo pidieran considerando que aun estaba en la academia, además podía enterarse de todo de primera mano, aun así era en momentos como este que odiaba su trabajo, odiaba las fiestas, odiaba la gente que iba a ellas un grupo de arribistas insensibles que la miraban de arriba a bajo por no llevar una túnica de ultima moda, pero definitivamente el sencillo vestido color arandano era lo único que su sueldo podía costear, definitivamente a la persona que mas odiaba era a Marietta, la pelirroja amiga de Chang, al parecer la chica aun no había olvidado el hechizo chivatus que Hermione le había lanzado en su quinto año, por lo que cada vez que podía se paseaba del brazo de uno de Los solteros de turno y le hacía sentir que ese no era su lugar –Hermione querida, al parecer las liquidaciones este año estuvieron mejor, casi no se nota que tu túnica es de la temporada pasada- dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras el chico que la acompañaba un castaño de cabellos rizados hacía de todo para contener la risa, ese había sido el saludo de la escuálida muchacha, Hermione se mordió la lengua después de todo ese no era su lugar, eso lo tenía claro y no era gracias a personas como Marietta si no que era todo lo que ese sitio significaba, además no podía darse el lujo de perder su trabajo por una riña escolar- ¿así lo crees Edgecombe?- pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras –pues yo pienso que tu casi puedes disimular que tienes cerebro, linda- termino el rubio platino- ante una visiblemente ofendida chica, al ver q el acompañante se abalanzaba con intenciones claras de golpearlo, Draco se paro con todo el desplante que su porte aristocrático se lo permitía y con una mirada de superioridad le dijo

-no querrás arruinar tu carrera antes de que halla comenzado, verdad, nadie golpea a un Malfoy y sale libre de esa- el castaño se detuvo en el acto y tomo a Marietta de un brazo mientras se alejaban rápidamente, aun se podía ver como la chica le discutía. Hermione que había estado aguantando la risa hasta ese momento, recupero la compostura – no necesito que me defiendas Malfoy- dijo la chica seria, por muy amigo que fuera de Harry ella no se fiaba del rubio mucho la había humillado en su vida como para creer que de la noche a la mañana era un buen chico, Draco la miro confuso, la acaba de defender de una de las chicas mas odiosas del ministerio y ni un solo gracias, pero sonrió después de todo verla ahí con su cabello liso y sedoso, seguramente había pasado toda la tarde alisándolo por que usualmente lo usaba en un moño bastante apretado que por lo menos le agregaba cinco años a su edad actual, aunque lo que había logrado quitándose el moño se esfumo cuando se puso ese vestido, lamentaba Reconocerlo pero Marietta tenía razón, esa túnica estaba bien pero para su abuela, esa chica no tenía idea del buen gusto que va claro que no tenía idea si andaba con Weasley no, definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que significaba la palabra gusto -¿qué me miras?- con esa frase lo saco de sus pensamientos –yo... yo solo deseaba saber si bailarías conmigo una pieza- Draco logro recuperar su porte arrogante y su sonrisa avasalladora para el final- no- dijo la chica simplemente y dirigió su copa a los labios – vamos estoy cansado de que la gente se me acerque a comentar lo de Harry y su bebe... además conozco a esta gente demasiado bien como para saber que la única persona que se te acercado esta noche es Marietta- Hermione se mordió los labios en un gesto que al rubio le pareció encantador, después de todo él tenía razón, siempre venía a estas fiestas con la intención de enterarse de algo importante, pero claramente solo venía a perder el tiempo, los eventos sociales del ministerio, solo eran para presumir que todo estaba bien y que las señoras de sociedad siguieran mostrando sus vestidos y su cristalería fina, además nadie se iba a acercar a una empleaducha a comentar algo y más si su sangre no era cien por ciento pura, no sabía por que se esforzaba tanto por conseguir una invitación si al final siempre terminaba igual apoyada en una pared bebiendo ponche sola – esta bien acepto- Dijo al fin la castaña –pero solo una pieza-

La noche caía luminosa sobre Londres, las estrellas al parecer habían escogido esa noche en particular para mostrar todo su esplendor, hacía meses, tal vez mas de un año, quizás dos que Harry no las miraba como lo estaba haciendo esa noche, que no las miraba con ira, como si ellas fueran las culpables del mal que rodeaba su vida, como si ellas escondieran el secreto que le impedía alcanzar la tranquilidad, las odiaba, cuando al fin su vida traía algo de calma estas se rebelaban cambiándolo todo nuevamente, el hecho que Tristán hubiera aparecido no era nada bueno, ya una vez se había llevado con el un trozo de su alma, no lo resistiría de nuevo o mas bien temía que Ginny o que Miky, no lo resistieran de nuevo, se Pasó las manos por la cara cansado, lo que iba a hacer no le gustaba nada, no era la primera vez que daba una mala noticia la peor de todas fue decirle a Ginny que ya no tenía padre, es que cuantas muertes tendrían que soportar antes que todo esto terminara. La brisa suave del verano le acarició el cabello lentamente, era inútil que siguiera perdiendo tiempo entre más rápido sucediera mejor, además el tiempo escaseaba debía reunirse con Draco para ir por Zabini.

La gran puerta de metal estaba abierta, era extraño podría entrar cualquiera, entró al gran galpón, el que antes estaba rebosante de cuadros sobre sus paredes de ladrillos rojizos, estaba vacío, las altas ventanas antes relucientes estaban ennegrecidas por la tierra y polvo, el lugar tampoco se veía muy aseado, pareciera que nadie viviera ahí resuelto subió por la escalera de caracol que conducía al altillo, el lugar no era mucho mejor que abajo, los atriles, pinturas y cuadros estaban desperdigados por el suelo, la loza se acumulaba en la pequeña cocina, por un momento creyó que el altillo había sido el lugar de una pelea pero se relajo al ver que en el colchón que estaba en el suelo había un bulto que se movía acompasadamente entre medio de las desordenadas mantas, el chico de ojos verdes se acerco lentamente y pudo distinguir los unos despeinados cabellos negros y unos hinchados y ojerosos ojos castaños que miraban el infinito, le dolió el pecho al verlos en otro tiempo habían sido hermosos y llenos de vida como los de Tristán –Miky- susurró pero la chica ni se inmuto seguía sumergida en la bruma, Harry se sentó lentamente en el colchón, el Grifo que dormía a un lado se despertó y le gruño fieramente –tranquilo Mordred soy yo Harry- al parecer eso le basto a la bestia por que se volvió a dormir tranquilamente, el pelinegro tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el, empezó a acariciarle lentamente el oscuro pelo, estaba delgada quizás hacía cuanto que no consumía alimento, se sentía culpable, Debió preocuparse mas por ella pero es que después de la desaparición de Tristán la búsqueda ocupo casi todo su tiempo, después la boda con Ginny y ahora el bebe, pero no tenía excusa Miky era su amiga la quería demasiado debió haberse preocupado por ella, un sollozo lleno de angustia lo saco de sus cavilaciones, Micaela había reaccionado para aferrarse al pecho de Harry y llorar amargamente.

La pelirroja se despertó suavemente al sentir unas grandes manos acariciándole lentamente el cabello, al instante supo que esas no eran las manos de Harry, su esposo tenía los dedos largos y finos y algo más suaves que el chico que le hacía cariño, ese chico era sin duda Charlie, podría reconocer sus dedos gruesos, nudosos y ásperos, debido a su trabajo, Ginny se volteo para encontrarse con sus gentiles ojos azules -¡Charlie!- exclamo contenta al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente – aunque quiero que sepas que no te perdono por faltar a mi boda- el chico sonrió - lo siento pequeña, pero no he estado libre ni por un segundo, necesitamos a los dragones para enfrentar a Voldemort y ahora que Tristán no esta es todo mas difícil-

-pero te has hecho un tiempo para venir a vernos- pregunto la chica feliz, el pelirrojo se puso serio –no Ginny, me entere de tu secuestro por eso viene- la chica bufo –cuanto lo siento Charlie, de verdad siento haberte preocupado-

-sinceramente ahora estoy mas preocupado que antes... un bebe Gin en que rayos están pensando- la pelirroja se separo de su hermano y se puso seria

–yo sé que la guerra no es el mejor momento para traer un niño al mundo, pero este niño va a nacer y tendrá todo el amor de sus padres, Harry y yo lo protegeremos con nuestra vida si es necesario- la fuerza con que hablaba su pequeña hermana, la que él consideraba la más débil de la familia le sorprendió – pero Gin no te das cuenta de que ahora eres un Blanco mas fácil para el que no debe ser nombrado-

-Charlie he sido un blanco para Voldemort desde que tengo once años, no veo que mi embarazo cambie la situación ahora, y respecto a que si soy un blanco fácil o no, si el día de mañana me tocara enfrentarme a él créeme que no tendría oportunidad, embarazada o no el me mataría como una mosca, mi magia son trucos de feria al lado de la de él y lo he podido comprobar por mi misma mas de una vez, pero no por eso debo dejar de vivir mi vida y hacer todo lo posible para que la criatura que crece en mi vientre tenga un mañana y no cualquier mañana un mañana feliz, no te diré que no tengo miedo, todo lo contrario estoy aterrada hemos visto desaparecer a nuestros amigos, a magos mas poderosos que nosotros, a otros unirse al otro lado, hoy mismo no tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar la guerra de hecho puedo afirmar que si estamos vivos nos es mas que por mera suerte, un capricho del destino, o tal vez agradecer que Voldemort aun le tema al niño que vivió y no se atreva a atacarlo de frente, por que cuando ese día llegue nuestra suerte será echada y nuestra condena firmada, por que todo dependerá de quien es mas poderoso y créeme que ruego todos los días por que ese hombre sea Harry, si definitivamente tengo pánico, no de morir, por que creo que lo que estamos en la lucha hemos asumido desde hace mucho que la muerte puede ser el costo de nuestras acciones, la elección que hacemos es luchar y el riesgo que corremos es la muerte, aunque tenemos claro que hay riesgos más terribles, pero eso no es lo que me aterra lo que me preocupa es traer un niño al mundo a sufrir, a que mi pequeño o pequeña sufra la infancia que tuvo Harry o que simplemente su vida se extinga antes de poder apreciar las maravilla de la vida, antes de alcanzar la felicidad, antes de que pueda ser un hombre o una mujer de bien – lagrimas silenciosas surgieron por los ojos castaños de Ginny – Charlie quiero que sepas que en ti confío como en nadie, eres mi hermano mayor y se que jamás harías nada que me lastimara, te quiero pedir un favor- el pelirrojo solo asintió lentamente estaba sorprendido de la mujer que le hablaba ya no era su hermana pequeña, ya no era la niña que tenía que defender del resto, era su compañera de lucha, era otro miembro de la orden, era su igual –Charlie, si el día de mañana a mí y a Harry nos pasa algo, no dudes en entregarle mi pequeño a Draco- Charlie la miro sorprendido –que dices Ginny a el... -

-se que se negaran, y que probablemente debas pelear con alguien para lograrlo, pero hazlo en el es el único que confiamos para que lo cuide, prométeme que se lo entregaras a él, júralo- Ginny sostenía sus manos con fuerza y la suplica bailaba en sus vidriosos ojos, frente esa visión al chico no le quedo mas que acceder a la petición –te lo juro- el chico acerco a su hermana y la abrazo con fuerza y los dos rompieron al llanto –yo también tengo miedo Ginny, tengo miedo, miedo de que mate a Emily que le hagan daño, que nos descubran... esta mal no deberíamos temer, deberíamos ser los valientes- la chica lo abrazo mas fuerte –no esta mal temer Charlie, el que es valiente no es por que jamás haya tenido miedo, el valiente es aquel que puede enfrentar sus temores y salir de pie- el chico solo reforzó el abrazo, ese fue el gesto que Ginny necesitaba para saber que su hermano le había entendido.

**Uolas… para variar siento cantidad el retrazo pero en fin ya saben mi vida es una caja de sorpresas q no siempre son agradables ahora no actualizo hasta muchos muchos rr, por lo menos hasta los 25 espero q de verdad les guste y aquí contesto rr**

**Delaila: bueno aquí esta lo que pediste: la actualización.**

**Ely: gracias**

**Yamila: agradezco q leas mi fics, pero si no lo sabes yo actualizo cuando puedo no cuando quiero, estudio y para mi eso es mi prioridad… en fin no dedico mi vida a escribir fanfics, y si Tristán es el hermano de Harry, a través de un vinculo magico q espero explicar en la precuela en el próximo chap… espero q sea pronto.**

**Amatxo: aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda**

**Tabata. Muchas gracia y dejame decirte que tus fics tb me encanta asi q tu tambien continua pronto**

**Al resto solo mi enorme gratitud y no saben lo feliz q me hacen los rr, no por q sean un numero o una puntuación o una critica, es solo la satisfacción de q gente lee lo q uno escribe y al parecer le gusta… espero actualizar pronto.**

**Besos **

**Yo.**


End file.
